La vie peut être belle, même très belle
by momo-love-edward
Summary: Bella, tout juste mariée, subit dèjà les foudres de son mari. Une rencontre, avec un jeune homme va la sauvée. All humain. Première fic.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1: Le début des malheurs **

Je m'appelle bella Swan. J'ai 25 ans et aujourd'hui je me marrie avec Jacob Black, un ami d'enfance. J'ai commencé à sortir avec lui au lycée et de fil en aiguille, me voici en robe de mariée.

-Ah ma chérie, c'est le grand jour! Me dit ma mère, surexcitée.

-Et oui, comme quoi tout arrive. Je me souviens que quand toi et papa avaient divorcé, je me suis promis de ne jamais me marier et je suis là, devant toi, habillée en meringue

-Tu as de la chance, Jacob est un gentil et beau garçon. En plus, vous vous connaissez depuis quasiment toujours. Qui de nos jours peut prétendre connaitre son conjoint depuis aussi longtemps.

-Oui, c'est vrai!

Ce que venait de me dire ma mère, me fit un choc. Je connaissais Jake depuis toujours mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne sais rien de lui. Nous n'avons jamais habité ensemble, nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble (je sais, cela peut paraitre bizarre mais Jacod est un indien Quilleute, et en tant que tel, il doit attendre le mariage avant de faire l'amour). Je commençais à paniquer et ma mère le vit

-Sa va chérie? Tu es toute blanche.

-Maman je ne peux pas épouser Jacob, lui et moi ne savons rien l'un sur l'autre. On ferait mieux de tout annuler. Va pré…

-Bella, c'est normal de paniquer à son mariage. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tu connais Jake mieux que toi-même. Vous trainez ensemble depuis de nombreuses années. Quand vous êtes ensemble, les mots n'ont pas leur place, vous vous comprenez d'un regard. Vous n'avez peut-être jamais vécu ensemble mais vous passez les trois quart de vos journée ensemble, cela compense. Ne panique pas! Tu l'aimes ton Jacob n'est-ce pas?

Aimais-je Jacob? Oui. Mais d'amour, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais su. Pourtant quand il m'a demandé de l'épouser, cela m'a paru normal de se marier après tout ce temps passé ensemble donc j'ai dit oui.

-Oui bien sur que je l'aime, mentis-je à moitié

-Alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire

-Merci maman, Je t'aime

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon bébé.

A ce moment là, mon père entra dans le local où moi et ma mère étions

-Bella, tu es magnifique

-Merci papa, toi aussi tu es pas mal en costume, souris-je

-Il est temps d'y aller. Tu es prête?

-Oui, Let's go!

Ma mère partit s'assoir à sa place, au premier rang. Mon père me prit le bras et nous avançâmes dans l'allée. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans la salle. Passant tout mon temps avec Jacob, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, en réalité, je n'en avais qu'une, Angéla. Jake, lui avait beaucoup d'amis qu'il retrouvait régulièrement au bar de la Push, la réserve quilleute.

Arrivée devant l'autel, mon père donna ma main à Jake et me fit un baiser sur la joue. Nous fîmes face au prête qui entama la cérémonie.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment, me concentrant à rester sur place. Quelque chose en moi, mon instinct, me disait de m'enfuir en courant. Mais pensant au parole de maman, je me disais qu'il s'agissait certainement du stresse. Si j'avais su, j'aurais écouté cet instinct.

-Isabella, Isabella me fit sursauter le prêtre

-Oui excuser moi dis-je en rougissant

-Voulez- vous prendre pour époux, Jacod Billy Black ici présent. Promettez- vous de le chérir et de l'honorer dans la maladie comme dans la santé et pour le pire et le meilleur?

Le silence se fit. Et moi, je ne savais plus rien. Devais-je l'épouser ou pas?

-Oui, je le veux

-Pour les pouvoirs qui me sont confessés, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée

-Je t'aime, me murmura Jacob avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

L'assistance se mit à applaudir. J'étais rouge de honte.

Nous allâmes tous ensemble au vin d'honneur et au repas. Tout se déroula bien. Nous riions, chantions, dansions et surtout buvions (Jacob en particulier, je ne l'avais jamais vu ivre car il m'interdisait d'aller avec lui au bar de la Push). Les jeux traditionnels: lancer du bouquet, le porte- jarretelles et tous les autres. Vers la fin de la soirée, Jacob vint me demander, une énième fois, de venir danser mais je refusais. Il s'avait qu'avec ma maladresse légendaire, c'était trop risqué. Mais au lieu de retourner danser comme d'habitude, il me saisit violemment les bras et la taille et m'obligea à aller danser.

-Jacob, lâche-moi tout de suite! Tu me fais mal dis-je avec colère

-Désormais tu es ma femme, alors tu vas faire tout ce que je te dis, compris? Me demanda-t-il froidement

-Tu as trop bu. Lâche-moi!

-Je t'ai dit que dorénavant tu feras tout ce que je te dis alors exécution! Rugit-il

Il me faisait peur, c'était la première fois et j'espérais la dernière. Si j'avais su. Je fis ce qu'il me demanda et l'on dansa jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Arrivée à la maison qu'il m'avait acheter en cadeau de mariage, nous montâmes dans la chambre et il me plaqua brutalement contre la porte. A ce stade, je n'étais plus apeurée mais terrorisée. Il plaqua brusquement ces lèvres contre les miennes et commença à m'enlever ma robe. En l'espace d'une minute, je me retrouvais nue face à lui.

Il me souleva et me lança dans le lit. Je sortis de ma tétanie et me mit à hurler, à appeler à l'aide

-Inutile de t'égosiller, il n'y a pas de voisins à moi de 700 mètres à la ronde. Me dit- il d'une voix roque

-LACHE-MOI! TU ME FAIS PEUR, ARRETE. Hurlais-je à en perdre la vois

-Pourquoi as-tu peur? Voyons c'est moi Jacob, ton mari. Il ne peut rien t'arriver, je suis là me dit-il en riant

Là, il me faisait encore plus peur que tout à l'heure. Je voyais dans ces yeux, une étincelle que je ne voyais que lorsqu'il rentrait de ses sorties à la Push et que je compris pour la première fois: le folie. Cela me plongea dans une peur telle que j'entrais dans une demi conscience.

Je le sentis me toucher mais cela ne me fis rien. Je restais stoïque, ma vue était brouillée, mon audition quasiment nulle, mon odorat inexistant.

Au bout d'une durée indéterminée, je sentis une douleur cuisante au niveau de mon bas ventre et à cet instant, tous mes sens revinrent d'un coup et multipliés par 10.

Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir mais je me débattais autant que je le pouvais sans succès car mes mains étaient attachées aux barreaux du lit.

Jacob continuait à me pénétrer et moi je hurlais à m'en époumoner.

-JACOB? ARRETE! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, ARRETE!

-BELLLLLLLLLA gémit-il en jouissant.

Lorsqu'il se retira, il me détacha et m'ordonna de changer les draps car ils étaient maculés de sang.

-Change les draps, Femme! M'ordonna-t-il

Je pleurais tellement fort tant j'avais mal et tant j'avais honte. Une honte dont je ne connaissais pas encore l'origine.

-Tu vas les changer oui ou non ces draps, s'énerva-t-il

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas il m'attrapa par les cheveux et me fit sortir de lit.

-Maintenant que tu as pris ton pied, espèce de pleurnicharde, tu vas me faire le plaisir de changer ces putains de draps et ensuite tu vas aller me faire à bouffer car je meurs de faim.

Un regain d'énergie et de colère me traversa et j'eu le malheur de lui répondre qu'il n'était qu'un salaud et qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Il me plaqua contre la porte de la salle de bain et me mit un coup de point dans la figure.

-Tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis ou je te tue, compris?

-Oui murmurais-je

-J'ai pas bien entendu, cria-t-il

-Oui dis-je à voix audible

-Bien, maintenant, tu fais ce que je t'ai dit. Je vais prendre un douche, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

Je changeais rapidement les draps en essayant d'oublier les horribles douleurs de mon corps. Ensuite, je me rendis à la cuisine où je commençais à préparer une omelette quand je suis tombées sur ma boite de séminifère.

Un plan commença à naître dans ma tête douloureuse.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2: sauver par le voisin**

_Un plan commença à naître dans ma tête douloureuse. _

Je pris un comprimé et le réduisit en poudre que j'incorporais dans ma préparation d'œufs, et fis cuire le tout.

Jake , le connard arriva quelque minutes plus tard, habillé d'une simple serviette au tour des hanches.

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais pas ce soir, je suis fatigué dit-il en baillant.

-Ton omelette est prête gémis-je

-Bien, je me doute qu'avec toi, je ne pourrais pas avoir mieux donc ça ira pour ce soir mais tu as intérêt à apprendre à cuisiner.

-D'accord, comme tu veux, murmurais-je

-Ben tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux être une épouse à peu prêt convenable, dit-il la bouche pleine

Quand il eut fini, il monta se coucher. Je lui expliquais que je devais faire la vaisselle avant de me coucher à mon tour. Je mis environ 30 minutes, pour laver une assiette, une poêle et une fourchette. La plus longue vaisselle de ma vie. Quand je montais de la chambre, je vis que « le gros porc » dormait profondément.

J'entrais à pas de loup dans la chambre et pris mon manteau avant de redescendre. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je me rendis dans le hall d'entrée mais chanceuse comme j'étais, la porte d'entrée était fermée à double tours, ainsi que les autres portes de la maisons.

Je me demandais où il aurait bien pu mettre ces fouttues clés. Je retournais dans la chambre et cherchais partout même dans ces poches de costumes mais rien que je les vis pendre à son coup, attachées par une sorte de chaine, comme celles de l'armées où les soldats ont leur matricule.

Je m'approchais en silence et attrapais les clés, mais juste à cet instant, il se retourna sur le ventre, emprisonnant les clés entre sa poitrine.

Désespérée, je sentis les sanglots revenir. Pour ne pas réveiller mon bourreau, je descendis au salon et laissais libre coups à mes pleurs sans toute fois faire de bruit.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir évacué toute l'eau de mon corps. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé où j'étais assise et là, accrochée au mur, sur le porte-clés, pendaient fièrement deux clés, retenues entre elles par un anneau argenté.

Je me précipitais, telle une fan hystérique, vers mes sauveuses, et une fois en mains, courus à la porte d'entrée pour me libérer de cet enfer.

Une fois dehors, je pris le soin de refermer la porte à clé, ainsi si il s réveiller, je gagnerais ce lapse de temps en plus pour le distancer. En regardant autour de moi, je ne vis rien. Nous étions au milieu de nulle part.

Trop heureuse d'être sortie de cette maison, je ne me décourageais pas et me mis à marcher, en plein milieu de la nuit, sur la route déserte.

Cela faisait un bon moment que j'avançais dans la nuit, seulement éclairé par la lune. La douleur, que j'avais jusque là, réussi à contenir, me frappa de plein fouée et me fit plier en deux sous le brutalité du choc. J'étais incapable de faire un pas de plus et m'effondrais sur le sol où je me cognais violement la tête et je perdis connaissance.

_**POV Edward.**_

Je fus réveillé par la lueur du jour naissant. En regardant mon réveil, je vis qu'il n'était que six heure. J'essayais de me rendormir, mais rien à faire. Je décidais donc de faire un jogging, ce qui tombait bien puisque je n'avais pas eu le temps d'en faire cette semaine.

Je pris une douche et un bon petit-déjeuner, et je partis courir en direction de Forks, j'ai profiterai pour passer voir mes parents que je n'ai pas vu depuis un baille à cause de mon métier qui me prend énormément de temps, je suis chirurgien.

Je courais depuis une dizaine de minute quand je vis cette fille allongée sur le bas côté de la route. Je me précipitais vers elle. Elle était tellement immobile et blanche que je crus d'abord qu'elle était morte, mais étant médecin, je pris son pouls, il était faible, alors sans trop réfléchir, je l'a pris dans mes bras et courut jusque chez moi où je l'allongeais dans mon lit.

En professionnel, je l'examinais et lui fis les premiers soins. Heureusement, elle n'avait rien de casser. Elle aura un beau coquart, une grosse bosse à l'arrière de crâne, des bleus un peu partout mais sinon ça devrait aller. Je remarquais également qu'elle avait été abusée sexuellement.

Je l'a laissée dormir et partis dans la cuisine, lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Une fois chose faite, je remontais veiller sur mon inconnue.

Elle dormit à peu près quatre heures. Il était 10H48 quand elle se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle et quand elle me vis, elle se mis à crier.

-Calmez-vous, vous êtes en sécurité ici, je suis Edward Cullen, dis-je d'une voix calme. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je vous ai trouvé allongé sur l'accotement de la chaussé, inconsciente, alors je vous ai ramené chez moi et vous ai soigné. N'ayez crainte, je suis médecin et vous n'avez pas de blessures graves. Un coquart à l'œil droit, une bosse à l'arrière du crâne et une multitude de bleus ainsi que quelques égratignures sur les bras et les jambes.

A ce mot, je la vis trembler avant de fondre en larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je lui dire que je savais pour son viol ou la laisser évacuer sa colère? C'était toujours la même question que je me posais à chaque fois que je me retrouvais en face de ce genre de sévices.

-Chut! Je suis là, il ne peut rien vous faire ici, je vous…

-Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'a fait cet ENCULE, hurla-t-elle tout en pleurant

-Si, je sais ce qu'il vous a fait, chuchotais-je

-Comment savez-vous, me demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots

Il y eu un silence, je ne savais pas comment lui dire. Finalement, je décidais d'être directe.

-J'ai vu le sang et le sperme séchés sur vos jambes, murmurais-je

-Vous, vous… avez… OH MON DIEU! Laissez moi partir, vous n'êtes qu'un espèce de détraquer qui profite qu'une fille soit inconsciente pour…beugla-t-elle

-NON! Jamais de la vie, je suis chirurgien gynécologue, obstétricien. Certes, je suis diplômé que depuis 3mois mais j'ai été professionnelle.

-Je… je… désolée… colère… mal… sanglota-t-elle

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuse. C'est normal, si cela peut vous faire du bien crier autant que vous voulez. Pour votre douleur, je vais aller chercher des analgésiques. Je reviens tout de suite, dis-je en me levant.

Je courais dans mon bureau pour prendre les médicaments ainsi que la pilule du lendemain que j'ai dans mon sac, comme tout bon gynécologue, comme dit le proverbe: un bon ouvrier a toujours de bons outils.

Je retournais dans la chambre où je vis mon inconnue recroqueviller sur elle-même.

-Me revoilà, dis-je doucement en entrant lentement dans la pièce. Je vous ramène vos antidouleurs.

Arrivée à la chaine où j'étais assis quelques minutes avant, je vis le petit-déjeuner que j'avais préparé pour elle.

-Tenez, mangez, il vous faut prendre des forces! Je lui présentais le plateau rempli de victuailles. Comme je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, j'ai mis un peu de tout.

Elle regarda le plateau mais le repoussa. Je mis été attendu alors à la place, je lui tendis les analgésiques, en espérant qu'elle les accepte, mais ma fois, elle les avala.

-Je vous ai ramené ceci aussi. Il s'agit de la pilule du lendemain. Savez-vous à quoi elle sert, lui demandais-je

Elle hocha la tête, alors je lui demandais si elle voulait la prendre et elle hocha également la tête.

-Puis-je savoir votre nom?

-Bella dit-elle faiblement avant de plonger dans le sommeil.

Bella, que ce nom lui va bien. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, la première fois que je l'avis regardé dormir, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle est belle quand elle dort, on dirait un ange. Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça à une telle déesse.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3: se battre**

_Je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça à une telle déesse._

_**POV Bella.**_

Zzz zzzz….Zzz zzzz….Zzz zzzz….Zzz zzzz

Ce drôle de bruit me réveilla mais mon cerveau embrumé d'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Au bout de quelles minute, quand j'eue totalement émergée de mon sommeil, je reconnue ce bruit, il s'agissait de ronflement.

Cette révélation me glaça le sang, c'était donc un rêve, je n'ai pas réussi à me sortir de cet enfer. Comment vais-je faire? Réfléchis, Réfléchis! Si le fait que tu as réussi à te sauver est un rêve alors, peut-être que ton agression l'est aussi. Non, je ne s'aurais l'expliquer mais je sais que mon agression était bien réelle. Je ressens encore la douleur dans mon bas ventre et sur le reste de mon corps.

Si il ronfle, cela veut dire qu'il dort donc, tu as encore une chance de te sauver.

J'ouvris les yeux et je fus frapper par la beauté de la pièce, elle était magnifiquement décorée. Les meubles de fondaient parfaitement dans les murs couleurs beige et gris anthracite.

Soudain les ronflement cessèrent et je sus que mon projet d'évasion était réduit à néant. Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à faire, crier. Pourquoi crier, je ne sais pas, c'était une sorte de réflexe.

-Chut Belle, je suis là, chut, calmez-vous, chut, il ne peut rien vous arriver, vous êtes en sécurité, me réconfortais une voix inconnue mais pourtant familière.

Je tournais mon visage vers cette vois et je fus happé par de yeux émeraudes. Et soudain, je me sentis mieux, apaisée. Je pouvais voir dans ces yeux, le calme, la sérénité, la gentillesse, la douceur.

-Voilà, c'est ça, calmez-vous, je suis là. Chut, m'apaisa la voix enchanteresse.

Je me laissais bercer par la voix de velours, et noyer dans un océan émeraude.

-Avez-vous mal? Voulez vous des analgésiques?

J'hochais la tête et il partit me cherchais de quoi de soulager. Quand il revient, il avez en main un plateau rempli de nourriture qui m'avait l'air appétissante. Il me donna les cachets et me tendit le plateau. Je fis non de la tête, alors il me dit que je devait manger car j'avais besoin d'alimenter mon corps pour lui permettre de guérir. Je fis tout de même non de la tête, alors, il me dit qu'il allait aller chercher une perfusion pour m'alimenter, alors, je pris un croissant car j'avais horreur des piqures.

En croquant dans la viennoiserie, je me rendis compte que j'étais affamé et je vidais presque le plateau.

En redressant la tête, je vis que l'adonis aux beaux yeux émeraudes et à la voix de velours, me regardait avec un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, et je rougis.

-Il ne faut pas que vous rougissiez, il est normal que vous ayez faim, c'est même très bien, du point de vue médical

Médical! Ce mot me rappela mon rêve, qui d'ailleurs n'en était pas un. Ce dieux grec est le médecin qui m'a soigné par contre, je ne me souviens plus de son prénom.

-Com… comment v…vous appelez vous? Bégayais-je

-Il me semblait vous l'avoir dit tout à l'heure, excusez mon impolitesse, je suis Edward Cullen. Vous pouvez me tutoyer, je ne suis pas si vieux, sourit-il. Je n'ai que 26 ans.

-D'acc…ord!

-Quel âge as-tu?

-25 ans.

-Tu fais plus jeune. Que fais-tu dans la vie?

-Je viens de terminer mes études.

-Quelles études?

-Avocat!

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir déjà fini tes études?

-Je pourrez en dire de même pour toi. Je suis une surdouée, j'ai donc sauté plusieurs classes. Je suppose que tu es dans le même cas que moi.

-Je n'aime pas me venter mais c'est exact. Nous avons donc un point commun, me sourit-il. Si je me fis à mon expérience, tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, d'où un vie sociale un peu vide. Célibataire, sans enfant. Tu vis dans une grande maison seule, tu travailles tellement que tu n'as pas le temps aller voir tes parents…

-Serais-tu en train de me raconter ta vie? Le coupais-je

-Tu m'as percé à jour, dit-il gêné en passant sa main dans ces magnifique cheveux cuivré. Donc, ta vie n'est pas ainsi, tu as de la chance, je…

-DE LA CHANCE! Criais-je TU TROUVES QUE J'AI DE LA CHANCE. JE ME RETROUVE MARIER A UN HOMME QUE JE N'AIME PAS ET QUI EN PLUS ME VIOLE DURANT NOTRE NUIT DE NOCE ET TE FRAPPE PARCE QUE JE NE FAIS PAS ASSEZ VITE CE QU'IL ME DEMANDE. TU….AP..PELLES…Ça…de…la..chan..ce. Finis-je en pleurant

Edward me pris dans ses bras en s'excusant, en me répétant qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me calmis un peu et Edward me demanda si je voulais en parler.

-Bella, si tu veux en parler, je suis prêt à t'écouter.

-Je ne veux plus jamais en parler, je veux oublier. Ce qui s'est passé…

A cet instant, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Edward me demanda si il pouvait me laisser seule le temps d'aller ouvrir.

_**POV Edward:**_

-Je peux te laisser seule deux minutes, le temps d'aller voir ce qui se passe et je reviens d'accord?

Bella acquiesça. Je descendis donc en vitesse et je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir.

Devant moi, se tenait un homme. Il était grand, presque aussi grand que moi, musclé, la peau mat comme les amérindiens qui habitent pas très loin de Forks. Il avait l'air très en colère et pressé.

-Bonjour dis-je poliment

-Bonjour, avez-vous vu une jeune femme brune, environ 1m70...

J'entendis un cris venant de l'étage. La panique me fit courir dans les escaliers, jusqu'à ma chambre, où reposé Bella.

Je la retrouvais rouler en boule contre le mur opposé à la porte. Elle se balançais d'avant en arrière. J'avançais lentement jusqu'à elle.

-Bella, qui a-t-il?

Elle était tellement terrorisée, qu'elle fut dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux mots.

Elle releva la tête et regarda derrière moi et se statufia. Je tournais la tête dans la direction qu'elle fixait et vu l'homme qui avait sonné, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre.

-Isabella te voilà enfin, cela fait deux heures que je te cherche partout. Pourquoi es-tu partie? Regrettes-tu déjà de m'avoir épouser? Lui demanda gentiment l'homme.

SON MARI! Cela fit « ding » dans ma tête, si nous étions dans un dessin-animé, on aurait pu voir une ampoule s'allumer au dessus de ma tête. Putain, son mari, celui qui l'a violé. Une haine et une rage inouïes montèrent en moi. Cet homme a osé tabassé sa femme et il ose lui parler!

-Sortez tout de suite de chez moi! Lui ordonnais-je d'une voix dure et froide

-Pas sans ma femme, me rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton

-Elle n'ira nulle part avec vous, elle reste avec moi. Je ne vous laisserez pas la toucher une fois de plus

-De quoi tu te mêles d'abord, c'est une histoire entre Isabella et moi, me tutoya-t-il

-Cela me regarde du fait que vous êtes sous mon toit et que je ne vous laisserez pas toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Elle est sous ma protection. Si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite, j'appelle la police, le menaçais-je

L'homme me sauta dessus et commença à me donner de coups. Il me tenait plaquer au sol et je ne pouvais plus bouger. Il me donna un coup en pleine figure, et je sentis les os de mon nez se briser. Il me donna d'autres coups dans le ventre ainsi que dans les côtes. J'avais tellement mal

_**POV Bella:**_

Quand j'ai entendu la voix de Jacob, je n'ai pu retenir un cri. Instinctivement, je me levais du lit et me roulais en boule contre le mur le plus éloigné de la porte.

Je vis Edward me rejoindre et me demandais ce que j'avais. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer me je n'arrivais pas à former une phrase cohérente. Alors je levis la tête et j'aperçu, dans l'encadrement mon salaud de mari. Cela me pétrifia sur place. Je n'entendais, ne voyais plus rien, j'étais comme plonger dans une mer glacée.

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, je sortis de cet état de transe en entendant un cri de douleur. J'avais beau ne jamais l'avoir entendu, je reconnus immédiatement ce son, il provenait d'Edward.

Il était plaqué au sol par Jacob qui lui donnait d'innombrables coups. Je ne sais pourquoi, ni comment mais cette vision me donna un élan de courage qui me permit de me lever. J'ai attrapé la lampe de chevet qui se trouver à portée de main et l'ai abattu de toutes mes forces sur le crâne de Jacod qui tomba, au sol, assommé.

Je me précipitais aux cotés d'Edward, qui gisait parterre, presque inconscient.

-Edward, ça va? Demandais-je inquiète.

-Bella, appelle la police et une ambulance, me chuchota-t-il avant de sombrer.

Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit et peu de temps après les policiers et les ambulances sont arrivés. J'ai insisté pour monter avec Edward.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous,

Je publie ce quatrième chapitre en avance. J'avais prévu de le mettre en ligne de 2 jours, mais vous m'avez tellement encouragée que j'ai décidé de dédier ce chapitre à:

**-elo-didie, bilitis 1306, Tinga Bella, LuneBlanche, cullenswanfamilly45, Adore Youu et samwinchesterboy, misslili33, missleez, christou57, Idrill, kara walnes, Gwen2907, sonia. **

Je vous remercie pour les reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir, ainsi que vos mises en alertes.

Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. (il m'a donné du fil à retordre)

**Chapitre 4: la rencontre**

_Je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit et peu de temps après les policiers et les ambulances sont arrivés. J'ai insisté pour monter avec Edward. _

**POV Edward**

Je me sentais bizarre. J'avais mal dans chaque partie de mon corps, mais plus particulièrement aux niveaux du thorax et de la tête.

J'étais allongé sur un surface très inconfortable. J'entendais un bruit régulier et agaçant, ce même son qui m'avait sorti de ma léthargie.

-Co…casser…bagarre….Bella…décryptai-je d'une sorte de bruit de fond.

Plus le temps passé, et plus ce bruit de fond s'amplifiait, je finis par comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion. Mon cerveau engourdi mettait un temps fou pour exécuter des tâches simples. Cette remarque me fit penser au effet de la morphine et là, tout me revient en bloc: L'inconnue sur le bord de la chaussé, ma discussion avec cette inconnue, plus tout à fait anonyme puisque désormais je savais qu'elle s'appelait Bella, l'arrivée de cet homme qui s'avéra être son mari et finalement la bagarre ou devrais-je dire la raclé que me mit cet homme. A cet pensée, la colère resurgit en moi et empira mon mal de crâne qui me fit bouger.

Tout de suite après mon mouvement, le silence se fit, mais il fut de courte durée car la ou les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à me poser toutes sortes de questions qui finirent par s'emmêler les unes aux autres et formèrent une cacophonie épouvantable.

Cette cacophonie me déchira presque la tête tant le bruit qu'elle engendrait se répercutait dans mon crâne déjà très, trop douloureux. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, je mis mes mains sur mon crâne et ce mouvement fit naître une abominable douleur au niveau de mes côtes.

Cet amalgame de souffrance me fit ouvrir les yeux. Une lumière blanche, très puissante me brula la rétine, mais je finis par distinguer des formes, qui se transformèrent en silhouette, pour finalement devenir des personnes qui je pus identifier comme étant mes parents ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur.

-Mon chéri, tu ouvres enfin les yeux. Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal? Me demanda ma mère, inquiète.

-Esmée, laisse le se réveiller doucement, ne l'agresse pas ainsi, la réprimanda mon père.

-Désolée mon cœur, j'ai eu si peur, me murmura finalement ma mère

Mes parents, Esmée et Carlisle, sont des personnes formidables. J'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir comme parents. Ma mère est femme au foyer, c'est un choix qu'elle a fait d'elle-même, pour elle, il était vitale de s'occuper à plein temps de ses enfants, il faut dire que nous n'étions pas les enfants les plus sages de la planète. Avant de nous avoir elle était décoratrice d'intérieur. Depuis que nous avons tous quittés la maison, elle se remet doucement à sa passion.

Mon père est un grand chirurgien cardio-thoracique de renommé international. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a donné envie de devenir chirurgien à mon tour. Il est, malgré sa notoriété, quelqu'un qui a gardé les pieds sur terre. Il n'est jamais devenu une de ces personnes riches qui méprises les autres car ils ne sont pas assez bien ou riches, Il est toujours prêt à aider les gens.

-Alors frérot, comme ça tu t'es fait botter le cul, et en beauté, me taquina Emmet.

Emmet est mon grand frère. C'est un gars qui a une stature très imposante et des allures de dur, ce qu'il peut être si on l'embête ou que l'on touche à sa famille, mais il a un grand cœur ainsi qu'un humour assez douteux mais bon c'est mon frère et après 26 ans de vie commune, je m'y suis fait.

-Emmet, voyons! Si c'est pour dire ce genre d'âneries, je te conseille de sortir immédiatement, le morigéna maman. Ton frère a besoin de calme et …

-D'habilles, c'est indéniable. Comment ose-t-il lui mettre cet horrible blouse d'hôpital, et de plus bleu clair. C'est un blasphème, on voit bien, que le bleu ciel ne lui va pas du tout au teint. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit frère, je vais arranger ça. En plus ça tombe bien, parce que je devais aller faire du shopping…

-ALICE!dirent-ils tous en cœur

-Quoi, je ne dis rien d'autre que la vérité. Nous sommes en démocratie, j'ai la liberté de parole et je dis que cette blouse est hideuse.

-C'est bon chérie, on a compris et si tu veux, je t'autorise à lui en trouver une autre qui ira mieux à son teint, lui dit mon père en souriant.

-Super, je t'aime papa. Tu es le meilleur papa de tout l'univers…

-Oui, tu peux prendre ma carte bleue, la coupa-t-il en la lui tendant

-Bye petit frère, contente que tu n'es rien. Je vais te chercher quelque chose de mettable et je reviens. Je t'aime fort, me cria-t-elle tout en sortant.

A cette Alice, que puis-je dire à part folle accro au shopping, surexcitée, pleine de joie de vivre et que je l'adore. Elle peut être agaçante mais on s'y fait au bout d'un certes temps.

-J'ai….s., chuchotai-t-je d'une voix rocailleuse.

Ma mère alla me chercher un verre d'eau ainsi qu'une paille, pour me permettre de boire plus facilement. L'eau me fit un bien fou, à croire que je n'avais pas bu depuis une éternité.

En parlant d'éternité:

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici, réussis-je à dire sans bégayer.

-Cela fait environ 5 jours, me renseigna mon père

5 jours, 5jours, cette affirmation me rappela Bella. Je la cherchais dans la pièce mais ne la trouva pas.

-Bella! M'exclamai-je

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour elle. Elle nous a tout raconté et elle se trouve actuellement à la maison. Elle se repose. Elle a passé ces 4 derniers jours à ton chevet, mais elle tombait de fatigue alors nous lavons ramener à la maison pour qu'elle se repose. Elle ne voulais pas nous déranger, cette petite est charmante, mais nous lui avons dit que cela ne nous gêner absolument pas, m'indiqua chaleureusement ma mère.

-Vous lavez laisser seule, m'horrifiai-je

-Mais non, Rosalie est restée avec elle, s'indigna Emmet, comme si nous allions la laisser seule après ce qu'elle a vécu.

-Désolé, elle vous a tout raconté, demandai-je étonné.

-Elle ne nous a raconté que les grandes lignes. Elle se sentait obliger de nous expliquer pourquoi tu étais là.

**POV Bella**

Quand nous somme arrivés à l'hôpital, un grand homme blond accourut vers nous. Il se renseigna sur l'état de santé d'Edward. Le secouriste lui donna les éléments qu'il voulait savoir. On emmena Edward à l'intérieur, je le suivais toujours, mais on m'empêcha d'aller plus loin car l'accès était réservé aux personnels soignants.

Je partis donc m'assoir dans la salle d'attente en attendant que quelqu'un vienne me donner des nouvelles de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un policier vient me voir et me demanda si je pouvais répondre à quelques questions.

-Comment vous appelez-vous? Me demanda l'agent.

-Bella Swan Black, répondis-je

-Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui s'est passé?

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien des événements, désolée, commençai-je à sangloter. Cela était de ma faute. Si Edward ne m'avait pas trouvée, il ne serait pas ici.

-Dit moi ce dont vous vous souvenez, m'encouragea le policier

-J'é…tais dans dans la chambre d'Ed…waard, et quel…qu'uun a son….né, ma vois se coupa et je fondis en larmes.

-Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Ça va aller, vous êtes en sécurité, tu vas bien. Les jours de votre ami ne sont pas en danger, il va s'en sortir, n'ayez crainte. Si vous voulez l'aider, il faut me dire ce dont vous vous souvenez, d'accord?

-D'accord, me ressaisis-je. Quelqu'un a sonné à la porte, alors Edward est descendu voir qui s'était, moi je suis restée dans la chambre. Quand j'ai entendu la vois de Jacod…

-Jacob, comme Jacob Black, votre mari.

-Oui. Quand j'ai entendu sa voix, j'ai paniqué et je me suis mise à crier. Edward a couru me rejoindre pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais je fus incapable de lui répondre, j'étais terrorisée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à quand je l'ai vu, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. Cela m'a classé le sang et là, c'est le trou noir. Je me souviens juste d'avoir entendu Edward crier de douleur, ça m'a sorti de mon hébétude et quand j'ai vu Jacod, cogner Edward partout sur le corps et le métriser de tel façon qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, ça m'a donné le courage de me lever et de le frapper à la tête avec le premier truc me tombant dans la main, ça l'a assommé. Je me suis précipitée sur Edward qui m'a dit d'appeler la police et des ambulances.

-Pourquoi, la voix de votre mari vous a-t-elle terrorisée?

Je lui ai donc raconté ce que Jacob m'a fait. Le policier m'a demandé si je voulais porter plainte, ce que j'ai fait. Il m'a donc demandé de venir au poste pour porter plainte et prendre mes dépositions. Il me reconduit ensuite à l'hôpital 3 heures plus tard.

En entrant dans la salle d'attente, je vis qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde qu'à mon départ. Je me rendis à l'accueil, pour demander des nouvelles, mais la standardiste me dit qu'il était au bloc.

Je partis donc m'assoir en me répétant sans cesse ce que la femme venait de m'apprendre, mon dieu, il était au bloc, il était au bloc. Ces 4 mots tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête.

Une petite voix aigu me sortit de mes cogitations.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Cullen et vous, me demanda-t-elle poliment.

Cullen, comme Edward Cullen. Oh mon dieu, sa femme. Cette constatation me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard, mais pourquoi? Je sais pourquoi, il m'a menti, merde, je lui faisais confiance et lui m'a menti, il disait être célibataire. Quel salaud! Je décidais de faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella Swan Black, répondis-je timidement

-C'est vous qui êtes venu avec mon frère. Un policier nous a parlé de vous, me déclara Alice. Eh! Maman, Emmet, c'est Bella.

-Esmée, enchantée, je vous remercie infiniment d'avoir sauvé mon fils, Merci, me remercia la femme brune en face de moi.

-Tout est de ma faute, je suis désolée…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Me tutoya Alice

-Si Edward ne m'avait pas trouvé, il ne serait pas ici.

-pourquoi dites- vous que mon petit frère vous a trouvé, me questionna l'ours en face de moi. Il me fit peur et je reculais le plus loin possible de lui.

Alice le remarqua et vins me rejoindre.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est Emmet, il est impressionnant de l'extérieur mais en vrai c'est un gros nounours, me dit gaiement Alice

-Eh! Espèce de petit monstre, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas dire ça. C'est pas bon pour ma réputation, ronchonna-t-il

-Excuse les, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se taquiner, m'expliqua Esmée.

-Si je puis me permettre. Comment faite vous pour être aussi détendu alors que votre fils est au bloc, chuchotai-je

-Edward est sorti du bloc depuis un dizaine de minute. Il n'a rien de grave, un nez cassé, quelques côtes fêlées et beaucoup de bleus. Si il était au bloc, c'est parce qu'une de ses côtes était très proche d'un de ses poumons, alors mon mari a préféré l'écarter afin d'éviter une perforation d'un de ses poumons.

-Ah! D'accord. Si vous saviez comme je m'en veux pour se qui est arrivé

-Et si tu me racontais toute l'histoire. Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé, me dit doucement Esmée

Je lui racontais donc toute l'histoire, sans entrer dans les détails. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sentais obliger et en même temps soulagé de lui raconté.

Les quatre jours suivants, je fis la rencontre de Carlisle, c'était lui le grand blond que j'avais vu en arrivant et de Rosalie, la femme d'Emmet, elle me parut froide sur le début mais en faite elle est très gentille.

Je me suis liées d'amitié avec cette famille. Ils étaient aussi gentilles et attentionnés qu'Edward. Je pensais qu'ils m'en auraient voulue pour se qui était arrivé à leur fils, mais au contraire, ils m'ont permis de rester à son chevet.

Pas une fois, je ne suis allée voir cette ordure qui me sert de mari. Il était en garde à vue. De lourdes charges contre lui: viole, coups et blessures sur deux personnes et violation de propriété privée. Les policiers attendaient le réveil d'Edward pour avoir sa déposition et envoyer un dossier au juge.

Tous les jours, les Cullen me demandaient si je voulais rentrer me reposer mais à chaque fois, je refusais. Le matin du cinquième jour, en arrivant, ils m'obligèrent à rentrer pour que je puisse me reposer mais j'avais trop peur de rentrer chez moi. Mr et Mme Cullen me proposèrent donc d'aller dormir dans leur chambre d'ami, ce que j'acceptais. Rosalie m'y accompagna.

En me réveillant, je décidais qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de ma nouvelle vie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: nouveau départ et premier jour de cohabitation**

_En me réveillant, je décidais qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de ma nouvelle vie. _

**POV Bella**

Une fois les brumes du sommeil envolées, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, où Rosalie regardait un DVD que je reconnus aisément, pour l'avoir regardé une bonne vingtaine de fois.

-Bonjour, dis-je à Rose en m'asseyant sur le canapé, à ses côtés, Alors comme ça tu aimes les films avec des super héros?

-Bonjour, et oui, SKy High est une pure merveille. Je l'ai déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois mais il me plait toujours autant.

-Ce que j'aime dans ce film, c'est le fait que malgré leur classification d'assistants héros, c'est eux qui sauvent l'école.

-Totalement d'accord. Heureusement que nous sommes seules, parce que l'on passerait pour des gamines, rigola Rose.

-Et alors, au moins on n'est pas en train de pleurer devant un film à l'eau de rose, ironisai-je

-Bonjour le cliché.

Nous rigolâmes quelques minutes, mais ma décision me revient vite à l'esprit et je redevins sérieuse.

-Rosalie, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, mais j'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance. Puis-je te demander quelque chose, dis-je sérieusement.

-Oui, bien sur, je t'écoute, me répondit-elle tout aussi sérieusement.

-Merci. Voilà comme tu le sais, je suis mariée depuis peu à ce connard, excuse moi l'expression mais je ne peux le qualifier autrement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense même que le mot salopard, lui irait mieux.

-Enfin bref, je voudrais que tu m'aides à obtenir l'annulation de mariage. Je te le demande à toi car je sais que tu es une très bonne avocate…

-Comment sais-tu que je suis avocate, me demanda-t-elle, médusée.

-Je viens de finir mes études de droit. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme, il y a peu et j'ai du cherché un endroit pour passer mon stage qui me permettra de pratiquer, et je suis tombée sur ton agence, je vous ai d'ailleurs envoyé une demande mais je n'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse. (**N.A: je ne sais pas si un tel stage existe, dons je fais à ma sauce)**

-Merci c'est gentil. J'aime mon travail, donc je le fais du mieux possible. Mais nous reparlerons de tout ça plus tard, d'abord, je t'écoute, continue.

-Oui, donc je disais, je pourrais chercher un autre avocat, mais je te voudrais toi. Il faut que je fasse payer à ce fumier, le mal qu'il nous a fait, à Edward et moi.

-Je m'en occupe. Par contre, je voudrais également te représenter lors de l'audience pour ton viol.

-Merci, Rosalie, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

-Je me ferais un plaisir de tellement l'enfoncer qu'il croupira en tôle, dit-elle méchamment.

On se prit mutuellement dans les bras et au bout de quelques instants, mon ventre cria famine, et nous rigolâmes.

-Et si nous allions déjeuner dans un bon petit resto, me proposa Rose

-Déjeuner, mais quel heure est-il?

-Tu as dormi comme une marmotte, il est 12h15

-Autant, alors allons manger.

Nous partîmes manger. Rose et moi discutâmes beaucoup et nous nous trouvâmes quelques points communs: le cinéma, la musique, la nourriture, le shopping….

Quand nous parlâmes de shopping, Rosalie me notifiâmes la folie d'Alice.

-Un conseil, ne va jamais faire les magasins avec Alice seule. Elle entre dans une espèce de transe, ça fait peur à voir, rigola-t-elle.

-Tu me fais peur là. On dirait que tu parles d'un monstre

-Oui, un monstre, mais avec du goût. Je me souviens du jour, où Alice a décrété que le bleu n'allait pas au teint d'Edward. Elle est monté dans sa chambre, en son absence et à jeter toutes ces chemises bleues. Quand Edward est rentré et qu'il a vu le massacre, il est entré dans une colère noire. Il faut que tu saches, qu'Alice avait jeté sa chemise préférée, celle qu'il avait mis lorsqu'il a gagné le trophée du meilleur pianiste junior. Cette chemise était sacrée pour lui. Je crois qu'il lui en veut encore

-Oh mon dieu, le pauvre.

Rosalie fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une photo, qui était cornée sur les bords. La photo représentait Edward, plus jeune, assit devant un magnifique piano.

-Tu vois. Elle me désigna la photo. Il s'agit de cette chemise.

La chemise, en question, était d'un bleu ciel délavé, les manches en étaient repliées jusqu'à hauteur des coudes. On pouvait voir, grâce à la photo de grande qualité, qu'il manquait un bouton.

-Mais elle est morte, m'exclamai-je

-Totalement d'accord. Esmée lui a proposé plusieurs fois, de recoudre le bouton ou de tenter de la reteindre, mais il n'a jamais voulu, plus têtu….

Le téléphone de Rosalie sonna. Elle regarda le correspondant et ses yeux s'allumèrent.

-Allo, Emmett

-…..

-Mais c'est super, on arrive. A tout de suite. Je t'aime.

-…..

Elle raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvre.

-Edward vient de se réveiller, et il demande après toi, Dit-elle avec malice.

-Moi répétai-je surprise.

-Oui toi. Garçon l'addition, s'il vous plait.

Nous payâmes et nous nous rendîmes le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital.

Dans la voiture, je stressais. Et s'il veut me voir, pour me dire que c'est de ma faute si il est dans ce lit, ce qui est vrai. Ou qu'il ne veut plus jamais me voir. Cette pensée me fis mal. J'ignore pourquoi, après tout nous ne nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, me je n'arrive pas à me dire que je ne le reverrais plus.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant sa porte, le stresse devient encore plus puissant. Mes mains tremblaient d'appréhension, comment vais-je faire si il me dit qu'il ne veut plus de ma présence?

Rosalie entra la première. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air et entrai à sa suite. Tout le monde étaient présent, entassaient autour du lit. Je restaient près de la porte, mais Emmett le vit et m'attrapa par les épaules pour me placer à la droite d'Edward.

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit. Mes craintes s'envolèrent.

-Bonjour, chuchotai-t-je

-Bonjour. Sa vois était roque.

-Ca va, tu n'as pas trop mal.

-Non ça va. Il se tourna plus vers moi et je le vis essayer de réprimer un cri de douleur sans grand succès.

-Pourquoi mens-tu? Le réprimandai-je. C'est normal que tu es mal.

-Non c'est bon, ça va. Ah les hommes, tous les mêmes.

-Je voulais m'excuser. Si tu ne m'avais pas trouvée, tu ne serais pas là, à essayer de cacher ta douleur.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis bien content de t'avoir trouvée. Ce malade doit aller en prison pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Au faite, ça va toi?

-Oui, oui ça va. Je demandais à Rosalie de m'aider à faire annuler l'erreur de ma vie, et elle va également me représenter lors du procès.

-Je suis content que tu prennes ta vie en main et que tu ne te laisses pas abattre. Mon père m'a dit qu'un policier devait passer pour prendre ma déposition. Ils m'ont aussi dit que tu leur avais tout raconté. Je sais que l'on ne se connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je suis fier de toi.

Ces mots me firent pleurer. Edward est un homme merveilleux, altruiste, aimant, attentionné, prévenant, parfait.

-Chut, pourquoi tu pleurs, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal? S'inquiéta-t-il

Son inquiétude me fit sourire et je réussis à sécher mes larmes.

-Non, tu n'as rien dit de mal, au contraire, tu es tellement gentil.

-Je ne suis pas gentil, je ne dis que la vérité.

-Merci. Je tournais la tête et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Où sont-ils?

-Ils sont sortis depuis déjà un bout de temps. Ils nous ont laissé parler tranquillement.

Un silence lourd suivit ces paroles.

-Alors comme ça, tu es resté à mon chevet, jour et nuit, dit-il pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Oui. Il font que tu choisisses, le jour où tes parents m'ont presque forcé à aller dormir dans un vrai lit, pour te réveiller. Je fis semblant d'être en colère, ce qui le fit rire.

-Que veux-tu, j'ai l'esprit de contradiction. Mes parents m'ont également dit que tu avais peur de retourner chez toi…

-Ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est le cadeau de mariage de Jacob, je ne veux plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

-Je te comprends et j'ai pensé que…., comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne se connais pas, mais…. Est-ce-que …

-Est-ce-que quoi?

-tuvoudraisvenirhabiterchezmoi, enchaina-t-il très vite

-Hein!

Il souffla un grand coup, comme moi précédemment, et articula lentement:

-Veux-tu venir habiter chez moi?

Comme je ne répondais pas, trop choquée par ce qu'il venais de dire, il ajouta:

-Provisoirement, le temps que tu puisses te retourner.

-Tu me proposes vraiment de venir habiter avec toi, malgré ce qui vient d'arriver.

-Exactement. Et je te le répète, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Je réfléchis à sa proposition. Quelles options avais-je:

a) Retourner dans le lieu de mon enfer, hors de question

b) Aller à l'hôtel, pourquoi pas

c) Retourner chez mes parents à qui je n'ai toujours pas parlé, non

d) Accepter la proposition d'Edward, il faut que j'avoue que cette option me plait

-D'accord, mais on partage tous les frais.

-Bella, si je te fais cette proposition, ce n'est pas pour ça.

-J'accepte à la seule condition que l'on partage les charges.

-D'accord. Alors il faut que tu saches que je ne paie pas de loyer. La maison est un cadeau de mes parents. Ils ont fait pareil pour Alice et Emmett. Et pour ce qui est des autres charges, on fait moitié, moitié. Cela te conviens-t-il?

-ça me va.

-Super.

On entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte de la chambre.

-Entrez, cria Edward

La porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à un agent de police, le même qui m'avait interroger cinq jours plus tôt.

-Bonjour Mr Cullen, Mme Black. Je suis l'agent Hotchner, et je suis venu pour vous poser quelque question sur votre altercation avec Mr Jacob Black.(**N.A: clin d'œil à ESPRIT CRIMINEL, super série, j'adore)**

**-**Bonjour, on m'avait prévenue de votre venu.

-Mme Black, pourriez-vous sortir, le temps de l'interrogatoire?

-Pourquoi?, s'indigna Edward

-En tant que femme de l'accusé, elle ne peut rester à vos côtés, expliqua l'agent.

-C'est bon, je sors, je vais attendre dans le couloir.

Je sortis et m'assis parterre, appuyer contre le mur.

**POV Edward:**

Cet agent Hotchner me tapait déjà sur le système, avant même d'avoir posé sa première question. Comment osait-il faire sortir Bella de ma chambre.

-Monsieur Cullen, si j'ai fait sortir Mme Black, c'est pour éviter que l'avocat de Mr Black dise que vous avez été influencer par sa femme lors de votre interrogatoire. Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais les agissements de Mr black me mettent hors de moi, et je veux m'assurer qu'il n'y est aucunes erreurs administratives qui puissent générer un vis de forme.

Finalement, je l'aimais bien.

-Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

-Bon, maintenant passons à l'interrogatoire.

Je lui racontais comment j'avais trouvé Bella, gisant sur le bas-côté, inconsciente. L'examen que je lui ai fait et qui m'a permis d'en conclure à un viole, l'arrivée de Jacob, le fait qu'il m'est suivi à l'intérieur sans que je l'y invite et le fait que je lui ai demandé de sortir. La façon qu'il a eu de s'adresser à Bella, ainsi que l'altercation où, à ma grande honte, je n'ai fait que subir les coups.

-Vous êtes sur, de ne pas avoir frappé Mr Black? Me questionna l'agent.

-J'en suis certain. Il m'a plaqué au sol, tel un lutteur, et m'a métrisé de telle façon, à empêcher tout mouvement de ma part.

-Très bien, j'en ai fini. Je vais envoyer le dossier au juge et vous devrez certainement, ainsi que Mme Black, témoignaient.

-Je ferais tout pour que cette ordure finisse derrière les barreaux.

-Mr Cullen, Au revoir.

-Au revoir.

L'agent Hotchner sortit de ma chambre, et quasiment simultanément, Bella entra.

-Alors, ça a été? Me demanda-t-elle

-Super, il m'a écouté et tout noté sur son petit calepin.

Bella et moi passâmes le reste de l'après-midi a discuté de choses et d'autres. Ainsi j'appris pleins de choses sur elle, comme le fait que sa couleur préférée soit le violet, qu'elle aime les lys, qu'elle a toujours voulu aller en Angleterre, que ses parents s'appellent Charlie, un pêcheur, et Renée, une romancière. Elle aime prendre des douches interminables, mais elle déteste la mer et particulièrement la sable. Elle pourrait manger des kilos de riz tant elle aime ça mais qu'elle hait la purée.

Chaque chose, même insignifiante pour vous, me parait capital quand il s'agit d'elle. Plus j'apprends de détails sur elle, plus j'ai envie de la connaître. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive, d'habitude les gens m'agacent au bout de quelques minutes tant les choses qu'ils racontent sont veines et méchantes.

Bella passa la nuit à mon chevet. Je lui avais pourtant dis qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer dans sa « nouvelle » maison, mais elle avait insisté pour rester. J'avais bien vu qu'elle ne me disait pas tout, mais je n'insistai pas, après tout, si elle avait eu envie de me le dire, elle l'aurait fait.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Bella n'était plus dans la chambre. Je ne redressais doucement car les douleurs étaient encore vives. J'allais essayé de me lever quand je vis la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, et Bella en sortir.

-Bonjour dis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée

-Bonjour, me répondit-elle. Je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillée.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas toi. Tu as de nouveaux habilles

-Oui, ton père a appelé Alice, en lui disant que tu pouvais sortir aujourd'hui et que j'avais encore passé la nuit avec toi. Elle s'est empressée de faire les boutiques pour nous ramener de « quoi survivre » selon ces propres termes.

-Ah, Alice, si elle n'existerait pas, il faudrait l'inventer

Ma phrase l'a fis rire. Un beau rire, tellement plaisant que j'aurais aimé qu'il dure indéfiniment.

Mon père entra dans ma chambre à ce moment là et Bella sortit après l'avoir saluer.

-Bonjour Fiston, comment ça va aujourd'hui?

-Ca va. C'est vrai ce que vient de me dire Bella. Tu as vraiment dit à Alice que je pouvais sortir aujourd'hui.

-Oui c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Tu es libre dès que j'ai finis mon examen.

Il m'examina sous toutes les coutures. Selon lui, je devrais pouvoir reprendre le travail dans deux mois. Mes côtes étaient en train de se remettre doucement en place, et mon nez en bonne voie pour redevenir comme avant.

Quand il eut fini, je lui posais la question qui me taraudait depuis hier.

-Papa, tu te souviens que tu m'as dit que Bella avait peur de rentrer chez elle?

-Oui

-Et ben, j'y ai réfléchi et j'ai demandé à Bella si elle voulait venir habiter avec moi. Je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours, mais cela m'a paru naturel. Je ne saurais te l'expliquer mais avec elle, tout est simple.

-Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer, tu fais tes propres choix. Ta mère et moi, apprécions, également, beaucoup Bella.

-Merci papa.

-De rien. Bon, tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller?

Mon père m'aida à me vêtir en évitent, au maximum la douleur. Ayant pris sa matinée, spécialement pour me ramener à la maison, il nous conduisit, Bella et moi, jusqu'à chez moi où m'attendait ma mère.

-Bonjour mon cœur, ça va? Tu n'as pas trop mal? Tu devrais venir vivre à la maison, le tant que tu te remets, m'agressa ma mère dès que je fus sortis de la voiture.

-Bonjour maman, c'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je peux m'occuper de moi seul.

-Et puis, tu as oublié de dire à ta mère que tu avais une colocataire, me dit mon père.

Je regardais Bella et vit qu'elle virait au rouge. Je marchais doucement jusqu'elle.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Maman, j'ai proposé à Bella de venir à la maison. Donc, tu vois, je ne serais pas seul.

-Oh, ma chérie, je suis tellement contente que tu es acceptée. Merci, grâce à toi, Edward ne sera pas tout seul

-C'est plutôt moi, qui devrait remercier Edward de sa proposition, rougit encore plus Bella.

-C'est pas que je suis pressé, mais je n'ai pris qu'une matinée, qui est déjà fini. Je vous laisse. Bye, dit mon père en lançant un regard appuyé à ma mère. Le regard qui signifiait laisse les tranquilles.

-Carlisle a raison, je dois aller au marché pour faire le pleins de bon légumes. Cela ne vous embête pas si je m'éclipse.

-Non, tu peux y aller. Merci pour avoir ranger et nettoyer la maison. Je t'aime maman, Finis-je en chuchotant à l'oreille de ma mère.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chou, me répondit-elle de la même manière. Au revoir mes amours.

Une fois ma mère partit, j'allais m'allongé dans le canapé, mais je vis que Bella restait debout.

-Bella, maintenant, tu es ici chez toi. Donc tu fais comme chez toi.

-Edward, tu crois que c'est une bonne idée, tes parents ont eu l'air de bien prendre la chose mais comment vont réagir les autres. Tu sais j'apprécies vraiment ta famille te je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis une profiteuse ou un truc dans le genre, débita-t-elle à tout vitesse.

-Détends toi. Ils ne penseront jamais que tu es une profiteuse, d'ailleurs où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille? Et deuxièmement, ma famille aussi t'aime bien, tu as bien vu comment ma mère a réagit. Elle acquiesça en hochant de la tête. Et bien, cela veut dire qu'elle te considère déjà comme un membre de la famille.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sur, assénai-je avec conviction.

Après cette discussion, elle se détendit. Nous passâmes une excellente journée. Elle m'apprit que Rosalie l'avait appelé pendant que mon père m'examinait et qu'elle avait réussi à obtenir très rapidement une annulation de mariage. Bella était aux anges.

-Désormais, je me réappelle Bella Swan, ria-t-elle enjouée.

-Enchantée Bella Swan. Moi c'est Edward Cullen, plaisantai-je.

Le téléphone sonna, ce qui mit fin à nos rire. Je pris le combiné.

-Allo!

-Bonjour! Je suis bien chez Mr Cullen?

-Oui, c'est moi-même. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Je suis l'agent Morgan, J'ai appris que Melle Swan habitait désormais chez vous. Est-ce exact? (**N.A. Encore Esprit criminel lol)**

-Oui, elle est là, à côté de moi.

-Très bien, pourriez-vous me la passer, s'il vous plaît.

-Certainement.

-Merci.

Je passais le téléphone à Bella qui me regarda, étonnée.

-Allo!

-…...

-Oui, c'est exact.

-…...

Et là, je vis Bella se figeais et devenir toute blanche.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6: évasion et prise d'otage**

_Je passais le téléphone à Bella qui me regarda, étonnée._

_-Allo!_

_-…..._

_-Oui, c'est exact._

_-…..._

_Et là, je vis Bella se figeais et devenir toute blanche. _

**POV Bella:**

Lorsque Carlisle, nous déposa, moi et Edward, chez ce dernière, enfin chez nous puisqu'il m'avait si gentiment proposée de venir vivre avec lui. Bref, à notre arrivée, la présence d'Esmée ne me choqua pas, c'est une mère si aimante et présente pour ses enfants, ce qui me choqua fut sa réaction à l'annonce de notre cohabitation, elle était tellement enchantée.

Moi, je me faisait l'impression d'être une profiteuse et eux, ils n'accueillent à bras ouverts dans leur vie. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour leur rendre l'appareil, tellement ils ont déjà fait pour moi. Je vais commencer à payer, si je puis dire, ma dette en m'occupant du mieux possible d'Edward. Bon j'avoue que ce n'est pas une corvée, je dirais plutôt un plaisir.

Edward et moi étions en train de parler, après le départ express d'Esmée, quand le téléphone sonna.

Malgré, l'insistance d'Edward, je n'arrivais pas à faire comme chez moi, voilà pourquoi je n'essayai pas d'attraper le combiné.

Edward parla avec son interlocuteur pendant une courte durée avant de me passer l'appareil. Ce geste m'étonna, qui pouvait bien appeler chez lui, enfin nous, pour me parler?

Je pris le combiné

-Allo! Dis-je timidement à mon correspondant.

-Allo, Melle Swan (le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de jeune fille me donna un frisson dans le dos, à part les Cullen, personne ne savait que le mariage avait été annulé. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon) Je suis l'agent Morgan! Vous avez fait annuler votre mariage d'avec Mr Jacob Black. Est-ce-exact?

-Oui, c'est exact! Répondis-je machinalement

-Voyez-vous, l'avocat de Mr Black l'en a informé et il est entré dans une colère noire. Répétant que vous lui apparteniez, qu'il avait passé de trop temps à attendre pour vous avoir, qu'il était impossible que vous ayez fait cette demande. Quand son avocat lui a affirmé que vous étiez à l'origine de cette annulation, il est devenu comme fou. Il a demandé à passer un coup de fil, nous ne savons pas encore à qui, mais cela a semblé le calmé. Il est ensuite monté dans le fourgon qui devait le ramener dans son lieu de détention, mais le camion a été attaqué et Mr Black s'est enfui…..

A ce mot, j'ai cessé d'écouter le récit de l'officier, je me figeais, le combiné me tomba des mains, et je sentis mon visage blanchir.

Tout autour de moi devient noir et je plongeais dans l'inconscient, le néant, l'oubli.

**POV Edward**

Tout ce passa au ralenti, comme dans les films, je vis Bella se raidir, pâlir et lâcher le téléphone, tout doucement. On aurait dit que le temps avait cessé de s'écouler. Puis Bella tomba sur le sol et là, le temps reprit brutalement son court normalement.

Je me suis précipitais sur elle, toutes les douleurs oubliées. Mon cerveau était focalisé sur une seule et même chose, BELLA.

Mais très vite, mes réflexes de médecin refirent surface et je lui pris son pou, ainsi que sa tension qui était faible, cause de l'évanouissement.

J'ai essayé de la soulever pour la poser sur le canapé, mais mes côtes choisirent ce moment là, pour revenir me chatouiller.

Elle revint doucement à la réalité, ce qui me rassura quelque peu, un tout petit peu. Si elle s'est évanouie, c'est qu'il a du se produire quelque chose de grave. Mais quoi?

**POV Bella**

En reprenant conscience, je vis qu'Edward était à mes côtés, cet homme est un ange. Comment un être aussi parfait peut perdre son temps avec une ratée dans mon genre? Depuis que je suis entrée dans sa vie, je ne lui cause que des misères. Je ne mérite pas la compagnie de cette divine personne.

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis le combiné à l'oreille d'Edward, il était en pleine discussion avec son interlocuteur et ne me voyait pas, et cela me rappela brutalement le pourquoi de mon malaise. Je me raidis de nouveau. J'étais terrifiée de savoir que mon bourreau était quelque part dans la nature, fou de rage. Mais la peur qui dominait chez moi, était celle qu'il refasse du mal à Edward. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas le toléré de nouveau.

Une idée me traversa de part en part, et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me levais, attrapais les clés de la voiture d'Edward et je partis. Les événements se passèrent si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, j'étais déjà parti.

Je roulais très vite en direction du nord. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, pour le moment ma seule intension était de m'éloigner le plus d'Edward, pour le m'être en sécurité.

Je conduisais depuis environ 3 heures, quand je vis que j'étais arrivée devant chez mes parents, à Seattle, soit à 30 minutes de la Push. Me savoir si près de la maison d'enfance de Jacob me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, et je me mis à trembler de peur. Je sortis en vitesse de la voiture, et courus jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, qui était entre ouverte, bizarre.

Je suis entrée dans mon ancienne maison en criant: COUCOU C'EST MOI! Mais contrairement à d'habitude, personne ne me répondit ou vint me rejoindre dans le hall d'entrée. Le silence qui régnait en mettre dans la maison, était très étrange et inquiétant.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne, mais quelque chose était posée en évidence sur le plan de travail.

**POV Edward**

Au moment où Bella commençait à émerger, le téléphone sonna, et je répondis.

-Allo! Dis-je vaguement

-Allo! C'est l'agent Morgan, je rappelle car quand je parlais avec Melle Swan, tout à l'heure, d'un seul coup elle ne me parlait plus et…

-Elle s'est évanouie, le coupai-je

-Oh d'accord, cela explique le bruit sourd que j'ai entendu.

-Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous lui avez dit pour lui provoquez une telle réaction?

Il me raconta ce qu'il avait dit à Bella avant qu'elle ne lâche le combiné. Son récit me captiva et m'horrifia en même temps. Je comprenais mieux sa réaction, maintenant. Comment réagirai-je si j'étais Bella? Surement pas aussi bien.

J'étais tellement happé par le discours de l'agent et mes propres réflexions, que je ne vis pas Bella partir en courant, c'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée et celui du moteur de ma voiture qui me sortir de mes pensées.

Je me levais le plus rapidement que la douleur me le permettais, mais quand j'arrivais dans la rue, elle était déjà partie.

J'étais toujours en communication avec l'agent et je lui dis ce qui venait de se passer. La savoir seule, avec ce malade dans la nature me rendis hystérique et le policier décida de venir chez moi.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Moi j'étais assis sur les marches du perron amorphe, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'appeler mes proches pour leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Ma crise d'hystérie finit, j'étais passé dans une phase de léthargie totale.

-Mr Cullen! L'agent me sortit de ma catatonie

-Oui

-Vous allez bien, vous êtes d'une blancheur cadavérique?

-Non ça ne va pas, Bella vient d'apprendre que ce fils de pute de Black s'est échappé et qu'il était quelque part dans la nature, dans une rage folle. Et elle, elle se barre mais elle est comp….

-Mr Cullen, la réaction de Melle Swan est facile à comprendre, elle a pris peur et s'est échappée de l'endroit où Mr Black l'a retrouvée la dernière fois.

-Vous croyez?

-Oui, c'est fréquent, ne vous inquiétez pas de trop, elle va finir par revenir. Nous allons, de notre coté, elle recherchait, pour pouvoir la mettre en sécurité.

-Merci.

-Je vous conseille d'attendre quelques heures avant d'annoncer la fuite de Melle Swan car si cela arrive aux oreilles de Mr Black, il se mettrait à la chercher ailleurs qu'à Forks. Vous comprenez?

-Oui. Je ne dirais rien à ma famille pour l'instant. Je vais rester à la maison au cas où elle déciderait de rentrer.

-Bonne décision.

Une fois l'agent partit, je commençais à tourner en rond, l'inquiétude diminuant ma douleur, j'arrivais à me déplacer plus aisément. L'envie d'appeler ma famille me démangeait, mais la sécurité de Bella était ma première préoccupation.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle. Ses beaux cheveux bruns, bouclés. Ses joues rougissantes, ses magnifiques yeux chocolats, son odeur de frésias, sa peau blanche mais tellement délicate.

Je montais à l'étage, et en passant dans le couloir pour rejoindre ma chambre, je m'arrêtais dans la chambre où je l'avais mise lorsque je l'avais retrouvée, gisante sur le bitume froid.

Je regardais le lit et plusieurs sentiments se mélangeaient en moi: la colère contre cet abruti, la peur qu'il lui fasse du mal, de la joie de la connaitre, de la tristesse face à son passé, l'envie qu'elle reviennent le plus vite possible, le manque de sa présence. Il y avait un autre sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à définir, ce sentiment, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti, et cela me perturbais.

Le temps passait très, très lentement. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle me manquait et plus je m'inquiétais.

Est-ce-qu'elle va bien? Où est-elle? L'a-t-il retrouvé? Quand va-t-elle rentrer? Va-t-elle rentrer?

Toutes ces questions, et bien d'autres trottaient inlassablement dans ma tête. Cela faisait 3 heures qu'elle était partie, et je commençais à devenir fou quand le téléphone sonna.

-Bella! Demandai-je

-Non désolé, c'est l'agent Morgan, je vous appelez pour savoir si elle était rentrée, mais apparemment non. De notre coté, nous la recherchons ainsi que Mr Black.

-OK! On pouvait entendre la déception dans ma voie. Appelez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau!

-Ce sera fait. Courage! Et il raccrocha.

L'attente devenait insupportable quand le téléphone sonna de nouveau.

**POV Bella**

Je m'approchais du plan de travail et vis que l'objet posé sur celui-ci n'était autre qu'une lettre. Je m'en saisis et reconnus aisément l'écriture grossière de Jacob

_MA Bella_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es chez tes parents. Sache que je me suis évadé après que mon avocat, Mr Newton, m'ai appris que tu as décidé de faire annuler notre mariage. COMMENT AS-TU PU NOUS FAIRE ÇA? Je sais que tu ne le voulais pas, mais que cet enfoiré de Cullen t'y a obligé. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'occuper de lui, mais pas tout de suite. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai « emmené » tes parents. Disons qu'ils sont ma garantie de te revoir. Je ne leur ferais pas trop de mal, enfin je vais essayer. Je te laisse 24 heures pour venir me rejoindre._

_Rend toi dans le parc que Seattle, à la porte d'entrée Ouest, quelqu'un t'amènera à moi, et je relâcherait tes parents._

_Quand tu m'auras rejoint, je m'occuperais de ce connard de Cullen, je vais le faire payer, pour t'avoir obligée à te séparer de moi._

_Je sais que tu m'aimes, après tout, comment ne pas m'aimait, n'est-ce pas? Je suis tellement beau, gentil, et prévenant. Je m'étonne moi-même._

_Tu es à moi et tu le resteras, tu as l'immense privilège d'être l'élue, je t'ai choisi! Tu ne, certes pas très belle, ni intelligente, mais personne n'est parfait (à par moi, bien sur), c'est pour cela que je te pardonne._

_Je t'aime ton Jacob d'amour_

_PS: J'ai commandé du gâteau au chocolat pour nos retrouvailles, mon préféré, donc il sera parfait pour l'occasion._

_PSS: J'ai déjà acheté nos billets pour Las Vegas, on pourra ce remarier illico-presto._

Je relis le mot plusieurs fois, et plus je le relisais, et plus cela me dégoutais et m'horrifiais. Il a enlevé mes parents pour que je lui reviens et il projette de tuer mon ange.

La panique montait crescendo en moi. Je pris, sans m'en rendre compte mon portable, et composa le numéro d'Edward.

-Allo! Bella c'est toi, demanda la voie d'Edward

-Ed….ward, je…. Je …..je suis dé…so…so..lée…, je pleurai tellement fort que j'étais incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite.

-Bella ça va? Tu es où? Edward était complètement paniqué.

-Je…..suis…mes…..pa..parents

-Tu es chez tes parents? Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour comprendre mon charabia.

-Ou…oui….il….enlevé….parents…..vouloir…, ma voie se coupa nette.

-Bouge pas! J'arrive. Où habitent tes parents?

-19.…rue….rue….Al…bert…..Sea….attle

-19 rue Albert à Seattle, c'est ça?

-Oui

-J'arrive, ne bouge surtout pas, ok?

-Ok

Edward raccrocha, et je m'assis par terre, prête à l'attendre. Pourquoi l'avais-je appelé? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas au parc comme prévu? Pourquoi j'attendais là, au lieu d'aller sauver mes parents?

Une quantité impressionnant de questions couraient dans mon esprit. Et je n'avais qu'une réponse, j'attendrais l'arrivée d'Edward, sa présence m'est devenue indispensable, et je n'ai plus le courage de le tenir éloigner de moi, même pour sa sécurité, je crois que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

**POV Edward**

Elle avait enfin appelé, et je ne saurais dire si cela m'a soulagé ou encore plus inquiété, elle semblais tellement paniquée.

Dès que j'avais raccroché, je courais, toute trace de douleur oubliée, jusqu'au garage où je pris ma seconde voiture l'Aston Martin, puisque Bella avait pris ma Volvo.

Tout en conduisant, à une allure dépassant de très loin les limitations légales, j'appelais l'agent Morgan pour lui dire où se trouvait Bella.

Je mis 2h pour faire un trajet qui en demandait 3h30. En arrivant à l'adresse que m'avait donné Bella, je me précipitais dans la maison, et la trouvais endormie sur le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je m'assis à coté d'elle et attendit l'arrivée des policiers. En regardant autour de moi, je vis une lettre, et sans me posais de question je l'ai lue, relue et re relue jusqu'à l'arrivée des agents, autant vous dire que je la connaissais par cœur.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7: No comment**

_Je m'assis à côté d'elle et attendit l'arrivée des policiers. En regardant autour de moi, je vis une lettre, et sans me posais de question je l'ai lue, relue et re relue jusqu'à l'arrivée des agents, autant vous dire que je la connaissais par cœur. _

**POV Bella**

Après avoir appelé Edward, je me suis assise par terre et c'est là, que je me suis endormi, enfin je crois.

Je fus sortie de l'inconscient par un bruit dérangeant. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois, et quand j'eus totalement ouvert les yeux, la première chose que je vis fut le visage de mon ange.

À cette vision, une sorte de bug s'empara de mon corps et j'ai sauté sur Edward. Je me suis mise à l'embrasser fiévreusement. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, c'était comme si mon oxygène émanait de sa bouche, un vrai délice.

**POV Edward**

Une fois les agents arrivaient, je réussis à reprendre mes esprits, mais la haine me consumait.

L'agent Morgan vint à mes côtés, et il me parla:

-Mr Cullen, je suis l'agent Morgan, je suis venue avec toute mon équipe pour pouvoir vous mettre en sécurité, vous et Melle Swan.

-Nous avons un problème, ce salaud a enlevé les parents de Bella. Il lui a laissé une lettre que j'ai trouvée en arrivant.

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'il lut. Ensuite les choses allèrent très vite autour de moi, je pouvais voir tout un tas de policiers se déplaçaient dans la maison, mais moi je restais assis, sur le sol, aux côtés de ma princesse.

Cette pensée me fit réagir, Bella était ma princesse. Elle était entrée si brutalement dans ma vie que je n'avais pas vu les choses changées. Nous nous connaissions, certes, depuis peu de temps, mais elle m'était devenue indispensable. Elle obnubilerait toutes mes pensées, nuit et jour, quand elle était partie, le temps s'était arrêté, ainsi que ma vie, pourtant elle ne m'avait quitté que depuis quelques heures.

En repensant à tout ça, je finis par réussir à décrypter le sentiment que j'éprouvais pour elle, ce mélange d'amitié, de complicité, de douceur, d'adoration, de tristesse, de peine, de peur, de joie, d'envie d'être ensemble, de partage, de plénitude. Tout cet amalgame a un nom l'AMOUR.

Oui, j'étais amoureux de Bella Swan, je n'avais pas réussi à mettre un nom sur ce ressentiment car, c'est la première fois que je le ressentais.

Les derniers événements m'ont permis de me rendre compte de mon amour pour cette merveilleuse créature.

Je me suis penchée à l'oreille de Bella et je lui ai murmuré:

-Ma Bella, ma princesse, Je t'aime! Et je lui ai fait un bisou sur le front, un front si doux.

Les agents entrèrent dans la maison avec un équipement impressionnant et l'un deux fit tombé une espèce de parabole qui fit un bruit d'enfer.

À cet instant Bella, commença à remuer. Je la vis cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de totalement les ouvrir et de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

Ce regard fit remonter les sentiments, que je venais d'identifier, à la surface.

D'un seul coup, je sentis quelque chose me sauter dessus, et m'embrasser passionnément. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je sus immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Bella, et je lui rendis son baisé avec la même passion.

Notre baisé n'en finissait pas, mais on dut tout de même se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène.

Bella baissa la tête, ce qui me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, regrettait-elle ce merveilleux baisé? Malgré ma peine, je mis un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Edward, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dut t'attaquer ainsi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je t'ai vu et une seul pensée a traversé mon esprit.

-Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je t'ai rendu ce baisé, je crois que…

-JE T'AIME! Nous dîmes la même chose en même temps.

Suite à ces trois mots, nous repartîmes dans un autre baisé hardent, dont cette fois, j'étais l'instigateur.

Au bout d'un certain temps, nous nous séparèrent à cause du manque d'air. En relevant la tête, je vis que toutes les personnes présentes nous regardé avec une sorte de sourire sur les lèvres.

En remarquant les regards des policiers, Bella enfouit son visage dans mon coup et c'est là que je compris pourquoi ils nous regardaient ainsi, Bella était totalement affalée sur moi et nos habits étaient froissés et débraillés.

Je fis comme si de rien était et je me suis levé en prenant Bella dans mes bras. L'agent Morgan toussa et les regards nous lâchèrent, il vint nous voir.

-Bonjour, Melle Swan, je suis l'agent Morgan et avec notre équipe nous allons tout faire pour vous protégez et vous ramenez vos parents….

A ces mots, Bella se raidis et se mis à pleurer.

-Bella, princesse qui a-t-il, lui demandai-je alarmé par ces pleurs

-Mes…..pa..parents, j'….avais o….oublié, j….je …..suis …immon….de, sanglota-t-elle

Je la posais par terre et la pris dans mes bras pour essayer de la réconforter.

-Chut princesse, tu n'es pas immonde. Tu as subi un choc, c'est normal. Chut calme toi, je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, chut.

Elle se calma peu à peu et lorsqu'elle fut à peu près calmée, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa chastement.

**POV Bella**

**Après avoir embrassé Edward, je me suis retournée vers l'officier et je lui ai dit très calmement.**

**-Je vais aller chercher mes parents et après vous pourrez nous protéger, je dois d'abord les sortir des griffes de ce malade. Je lui donnerais ce qu'il veut mais il est hors de question que mes parents paient pour mes erreurs passées. Je me doute que vous avez lu la lettre et donc vous savez qu'il ne reste plus que quelques heures pour me rendre au point de rendez-vous.**

**Sur ceux, je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers ma voiture quand une main me saisit le poignet.**

**-Bella, attend, tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, il va te tuer, s'il te plait, laisse-moi y aller à ta place ? M'implora Edward**

**-Non Edward, si tu y vas, il va te tuer et tu es la seule personne que je ne peux voir mourir, si tu venais à mourir, je mourais aussi. Je t'aime tellement.**

**-Bella, c'est pareil pour moi, tu es ma vie. Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas, je t'en supplie reste avec moi.**

**Mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je décrochais**

**-Coucou Bella, chérie. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir comme je te l'avais demandée. J'ai dû faire m'amuser avec tes parents, d'ailleurs ils ne sont pas très marrants, ils n'ont pas arrêté de crier. Mais ça va, maintenant ils ne peuvent plus crier du tout. Jacob se mit à rire**

**Je me pétrifiais. Qu'a-t-il fait à mes parents ?**

**-Jacob, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait à mes parents ? lui demandai-je d'une voix blanche**

**-Bella, Bella, tu ne dis même pas bonjour, je vais devoir te corriger et tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.**

**-Espère d'enflure, qu'as-tu fait à mes parents, criai-je**

**-J'ai fait ce que j'ai dit que je ferais dans la lettre, je les ai tués.**

**-Quoi, mais il me restait encore 3 heures pour venir te voir, comment…, les mots ne sortaient plus de ma bouche, et les larmes restaient agglutinées à l'entrée de mes yeux.**

**-Non, non, non, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de les tuer, ils m'ont toujours dégouté, tellement gentils, beurk**

**Je ne savais plus quoi dire, je venais d'apprendre que mes parents avaient été tués par ce malade, mais rien, aucune peine. Et je raccrochais.**

**-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que Jacob t'a dit ?me questionna Edward très inquiet**

**-Il a dit qu'il avait tué mes parents. A ces mots, je tombais dans les pommes.**

**POV Edward**

Quand je vis Bella tomber, j'eue tout juste le temps de la rattraper. Je la pris dans mes bras et je l'ai ramené dans la maison. L'agent Morgan vint immédiatement me voir.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On était dehors et Jacob l'a appelée sur son portable et lui a dit qu'il avait tué ces parents. Je n'en sais pas plus car après me l'avoir dit elle s'est évanouie.

-Ecoutez-moi tous, cria L'officier à travers la pièce, et toutes les personnes présentes lui accordèrent leur attention. Nous avons un énorme problème, Mr Black vient de téléphoner à Melle Swan pour lui dire qu'il avait assassiné ces parents. Nous devons à tout prit le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes.

-Oui chef!, dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras et je la montais à l'étage, pour la coucher dans un lit. Je lui mis un linge imbibé d'eau sur le front et je me couchais à son côté en attendant son réveil.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, en larme. Elle s'accrocha à ma chemise en me demandant si c'était vrai, que ces parents étaient vraiment morts. Je lui répondis qu'ils étaient peut être encore en vie, que Black n'avait dit ça que pour lui faire de la peine. Mais mes mots sonnaient tellement faux qu'elle ne me crut pas et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle se rendormit, épuisée par les larmes. Et je n'ai pas tardé à la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand je me suis réveillé, il faisait nuit, mais Bella dormait toujours. Je suis sorti le plus discrètement possible et je suis descendu où je n'ai aperçu que l'agent Morgan. Il n'y avait plus aucun matériel.

-Bonsoir, me dit le policier.

-Bonsoir, comment ce fait-il qu'il n'y est plus ni matériel, ni policier ?

-J'ai une bonne et deux mauvaises nouvelles. La bonne : nous avons pu retracé l'appel qu'a fait Mr Black sur le téléphone de Melle Swan et ainsi le localiser. Les mauvaises : Mr Black a vraiment assassiné les parents de Melle Swan et il s'est donné la mort donc il ne payera pas pour ces crimes.

-Oh mon dieu, comment je vais pouvoir dire ça à Bella ?

-Me dire quoi ?, Demanda une voix dans l'escalier.

-Bella, tu es enfin réveillée, tu m'as fait tellement peur. Ça va mieux ?

-Bof, fut-tout ce qu'elle me répondit

-Melle Swan, comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons quitté les lieux. J'en ai expliqué les raisons à Mr Cullen qui va tout vous réexpliquer. Moi je rentre chez moi. Bonne soirée.

Quel lâcheur ce mec, il me laisse seul avec la bombe. Quand il fut parti, moi et Bella, nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

-Bella, Il faut que je te dise ce que vient de m'apprendre l'agent Morgan. Ce que je vais te dire, il faut que tu sois forte, mais n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi, je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais.

-Je t'aime aussi, mais s'il te plait, arrête de tourner autour du pot.

-D'accord. Ils ont réussi à trouver Black grâce à l'appel qu'il t'a fait. Quand ils se sont rendus sur place, ils ont trouvé les cadavres de tes parents ainsi que celui de Black.

Elle me fixa pendant un long moment avant de fondre en larmes. Ses pleures étaient encore pire que tout à l'heure. Mais au lieu de se mettre en position fétale comme précédemment, elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa à pleine bouche

Je lui rendis son baisé, qui devenait de plus en plus intense. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres pour me demander l'autorisation d'approfondir le baisé, ce que je lui ai accordés aussitôt. Nos langues bataillaient pour gagner le combat que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulions perdre. Elle prit les pans de mon T-shirt et me l'enleva.

Elle rompit le baisé et se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon torse, elle descendit jusqu'à mon jean où elle entreprit d'enlever le bouton.

Ce geste me ramena à la réalité, je ne voulais pas de ces conditions pour notre première fois. Je lui saisis donc le visage que je plaçais à hauteur du mien.

-Ma Bella, je suis désolé, mais on ne peut pas faire ça !

-Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas de moi ? je vis une larme coulait

-Bien sûr que si. J'ai même très envie de toi, mais je ne veux pas que notre première fois soit dut à la peine que tu ressens.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Je suis là, je te le promets.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Sur ces mots, nous nous allongeâmes sur le canapé enlacé l'un à l'autre et nous nous endormîmes.

**Si j'atteints la barre des 70 reviews, je vous promets un lemon dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Gros bisous ! **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

_Sur ces mots, nous nous allongeâmes sur le canapé enlacé l'un à l'autre et nous nous endormîmes._

**POV Bella:**

La première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux fut un magnifique océan vert.

-Bonjour ma Bella, me murmura mon apollon

-Bonjour, répondis-je d'une voix encore ensommeillée

-Bien dormis?

À ce mot, tous les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et le chagrin me submergea, et je me mis à pleurer.

-Chut ma belle, je suis désolé, chut, on va s'habiller, il faut que l'on sorte d'ici.

-Pou..r..quoi?

-Fais moi confiance!

Nous montâmes nous habiller mais à cause de mes sanglots, Edward dut m'aider à effiler mes vêtements.

**POV Edward**

J'étais réveillé depuis longtemps, mais Bella était tellement belle et apaisée dans son sommeil que je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller.

Après un bon moment, Bella commença à remuer, signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à ce réveiller. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, nos regards se réunirent et ne se lâchèrent plus. Quand je vis Bella se remettre à pleurer, cela me déchira le cœur, comment un ange comme elle peut-il souffrir autant?

En pensant à cella, un lieu me revient en mémoire, et je décidais d'y emmener ma douce.

Nous montâmes nous habiller et nous partîmes en voiture. Environ cinq minutes après notre départ, je bifurquais dans un petit chemin, peu visible.

-Où allons-nous? Me questionna Bella avec un peu d'anxiété dans la voix.

-On va dans un endroit que j'adore, je m'y rendais régulièrement quand j'étais ado, je pouvais évacuer la pression.

-Quelle pression?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question car je ne voulais pas lui rajouter de la peine, elle en avait déjà suffisamment.

-Nous y sommes presque, dis-je pour détourner son attention.

-Mais il n'y a rien ici.

-Tu vois le petit chemin de terre là-bas?

-Ouais, dit-elle peu convaincu

-C'est par là, allons s'y.

Je me garais et nous sortîmes de voiture, je vis Bella ronchonner lorsque nous commençâmes notre petite randonnée. Avec la maladresse légendaire de Bella, j'eue peur qu'elle ne se cassa quelque chose mais elle s'en sortit avec que quelques égratignures.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la petite clairière, je vis les yeux de mon ange s'illuminer.

-ça te plais? M'enquis-je

-C'est magnifique, sa vaut bien le voyage. Merci.

-Mais de rien, je suis content que tu retrouves un semblant de sourire. Je t'aime tu sais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Nous nous embrassâmes, mais ce qui devait être au départ qu'un simple baiser, se transforma en un torride et fougueux baiser.

J'ai passé la langue sur sa lèvre et elle me donna accès à sa bouche où nos langues se livrèrent un duel acharné. Elle plongea ces doigts dans mes cheveux et colla encore plus nos visage l'un à l'autre.

Quand nous dûmes nous séparer pour pourvoir respirer, je fis passer ma bouche dans son cou où je me mis à la mordiller.

-Oh oui, Edward, j'ai tellement envie de toi! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de désir.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement.

Suite à ce très bref échange, les choses allèrent beaucoup plus vite.

**POV Bella**

Edward me rendait folle de désir, j'en voulais toujours plus. Je fis passer mes mains de ses cheveux à sa chemise où je me suis empressée de retire tous les boutons le plus vite possible, qu'il était beau, tout en muscle avec ce V tellement aguichant. Je parsemais son torse de milliers de bisous en finissant par son nombril, moment où Edward me retourna pour se positionner au dessus de moi. Il souleva mon t-shirt et très vite après il me retira mon soutien-gorge qu'il envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de là. Il me donna une myriade de baiser partout sur le torse mais en s'attardant plus particulièrement sur ma poitrine. Il lécha et titilla mes tétons l'un après l'autre.

Je n'en pouvais plus, je me consumais de plaisir, de désir et de frustration. Je nous refis tourner pour me placer au niveau de son membre et je lui retirais son pantalon ainsi que son boxer le plus prestement possible. Son sexe était très très impressionnant. Je le pris en main et commençais un aller retour tout en douceur. J'aimais la sensation de sa peau dans ma main, elle était si douce. Je le masturbais tout en douceur et lui exulter en grognement qu'il essayait de taire. Très vite je voulus plus et le pris en bouche ce qui lui arracha un cris de plaisir. Je le suçais avec application telle une sucette et je malaxai ses bourses de ma main libre. Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux qui me tirait en avant.

-Bella arrête, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas jouir dans ta bouche mais en toi!

Bien que j'aurais voulu le goûter, je me retirais et il nous refit tourner pour me surplomber.

-A moi maintenant! Dit-il d'une voix roque

Il me caressa et me retira pantalon et strig comme moi pour lui tout à l'heure. Il commença par embrasser ma cheville pour remonter jusqu'à mon aine où là il plongea dans ma féminité. La sensation était indescriptible.

Il lécha consciencieusement mon clitoris pendant que deux de ses doigts me pompaient énergiquement. Cette douce torture m'arracha des cris de plaisir que je ne pouvais retenir. Au bout de quelque minute, j'atteignis le nirvana.

Je le vis remonter vers mon visage en se léchant goulument les doigts.

-Tu as un goût exquis!

-Oh Edward, je te veux, maintenant.

-A vos ordres princesse!

Il m'embrassa et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin. Comme il n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût, je mis mes jambes autour de ses fesses et le fis m'empalais.

-Oh mon dieux! Me pus-je m'empêcher de crier

-Bella

Il fit des va et viens lents, rythme qui s'accéléra très rapidement. Je sentais le plaisir montait en flèche dans mon corps, de la pointe de mes pieds à ma tête, c'était tellement bon.

D'un seul coup, Edward de retira de moi et je sentis un grand vide.

-Retourne toi! Me murmura-t-il, se que je fis sans attendre.

D'un seul coup, il me remplit de nouveau brutalement, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Dans cette position, je le sentais beaucoup mieux et à chaque va et viens, il buttait contre mon point G, un pur délice.

-Ed…wa..rd, je ..va..is ve..nir!

-Laisse toi aller!

Il passa sa main devant moi et se mit à tracer de larges cercles son mon petit paquet de nerf, ce qui me fit atteindre quasiment instantanément le septième ciel. Il me pénétra encore une fois avant de jouir en moi.

Nous nous écroulâmes mollement sur le sol, lui toujours en moi.

-Oh mon dieu, je t'aime! Lui dis-je

-C'était magique, je t'aime!

Nous restâmes enlacer ainsi pendant une durée indéterminée car j'avais perdu la notion de temps, tout ce que je sais ce que nous dûmes nous rhabiller car il commençait à faire froid.

Nous retournâmes à la voiture. Ensuite je pensais que nous irions chez moi mais il prit le chemin opposé.

-On va où?

-Surprise! S'exclama-t-il

-J'aime pas les surprises, dit-moi, s'il te plait! Je lui fis ma mou irrésistible.

-Bon d'accord, je t'invite au restaurant.

-Cool, tu sais que je t'aime.

-J'espère bien.

Nous rigolâmes jusqu'au restaurant « La Bella Italia », mon préféré.

Quand nous entrâmes, je pus voir que le resto était complet, plus une seule table de libre. Je regardais Edward pour savoir ce que nous allions faire, et il me fit un clin d'œil.

-Bonjour, j'ai réservé une table! Dit-il à l'hôtesse qui le reluqué un peu trop à mon goût.

-Quel nom? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix nasillarde

-Cullen!

-Très bien, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Nous la suivîmes jusqu'au fond de la salle, où elle nous fit monter un escalier. Une fois en haut, je remarquai qu'il n'y avait personne à part nous.

-Une serveuse ne va pas tarder. Elle fit un dernier sourire aguicheur à Edward et partit presque à regret.

-Comment as-tu réussi à avoir une place dans ce resto hyper classe?

-Mon beau-frère, le mari d'Alice, Jasper est le propriétaire de ce resto et la salle dans laquelle nous sommes et la salle CULLEN, elle nous est toujours réservé.

-Et ben dit donc!

-D'ailleurs, que veux-tu manger?

-Des pasta à la carbonnara.

-Très bon chois, ce sera pareil pour moi.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment là et elle prit notre commande qui nous fit très rapidement servi.

Nous passions une excellente soirée, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de ma question sans réponse.

-Chéri, je peux te poser une question?

-Bien sur mon ange, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure par « On va dans un endroit que j'adore, je m'y rendais régulièrement quand j'étais ado, je pouvais évacuer la pression. »

Je le vis se raidir et pâlir.

**Excuser moi pour cet énorme retard mais en ce moment je suis débordée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Soyez indulgent pour le lémon, c'est mon premier, mais pas le dernier ****J **

**Bisous et à bientôt**


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9: Tout oublier

_**Je le vis se raidir et pâlir.**_

**POV Edward:**

Quand elle me rappela mon passé, je me raidis, mais après tout le passé est le passé et Bella mon avenir.

Je l'aime et je me dois d'être franc avec elle.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça ici, rentrons à la maison tu veux? Lui demandais-je, dans l'espoir d'un peu de répits. Reculer pour mieux sauter comme le disait souvent grand-mère Mason.

-Oui rentrons, après tout, il commence à se faire tard. Elle me fit un grand sourire, malgré la tristesse que cachés mal ses profonds yeux chocolats.

Je partis régler l'addition, et nous montâmes en voiture. Il pleuvait très fortement et la route était très glissante et sinueuse. Il faisait nuit noir et sur la portion de route où nous étions, il n'y avait pas d'éclairage publique. Je roulais lentement pour moi, mais j'aurais du rouler encore plus lentement.

Nous ne parlions pas, mais le silence n'était pas pesant, juste reposant et d'un seul coup, une lumière très vive nous fonça dessus et je sentis un choc, puis plus rien.

**POV Bella:**

Nous roulions vers la maison, et j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, qu'était-il arrivé à Edward? Pourquoi était-il si mystérieux sur son passé? Pleins de questions tournaient et se bousculaient dans ma tête.

D'un seul coup, je fus sortie de mes pensées par un lumière aveuglante et puis le noir complet.

**POV Edward:**

J'ouvris les yeux et fut agresser par la lumière éclatante, mais bien vite, ma vue s'adapta à la clarté et je pus regarder autour de moi.

J'avais très mal à la tête, et j'avais un pansement, d'après le touché, sur ma tête. En regardant autour de moi, je vis que je me trouvais dans une chambre entièrement blanche, style hôpital, d'ailleurs avec le pansement sur la tête, je devais y être.

Il y avait une autre personne, avec moi, une jeune femme brune, très belle. Je la vis bouger, elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle sortit de sa torpeur et se redressa lentement, elle avait également un pansement à la tête.

Elle regarda dans ma direction et nos yeux entrèrent en contact. Ses yeux chocolats me disaient quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et nous rompîmes notre connexion.

-Alors les jeunes, fini de dormir? Nous demanda-t-elle gentille.

C'était une vieille femme, qui avait l'air gentille. Elle se dirigea vers moi.

-Bonjour, Edward, comment te sens tu?

Edward, mais qui est-ce? D'ailleurs qui suis-je?

-Edward, mais qui est Edward? Et qui suis-je? Pourquoi je suis ici? Je ne me souviens plus de rien! Je paniquais et cela s'entendis nettement dans ma voix.

-Chut, calme toi. Tu as eu un accident et un bon coup sur la tête, tu as perdu la mémoire, nous allons faire des examens, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord!

J'entendis un bruit, et moi et l'infirmière nous tournâmes vers ma voisine de chambre.

-Bella! Pourquoi vous êtes vous levé? La rouspéta l'infirmière.

**POV Bella:**

Lorsque je me réveillais, je me trouvais dans une pièce blanche et je sus instinctivement que je me trouvais dans un hôpital.

Je me levais doucement en position assise, car ma tête me faisait mal, je tournais la tête et là, je vis un dieu grec, il me fixait et nos yeux ne voulaient plus se lâcher, son regard émeraude me disait quelque chose mais impossible de me souvenir, d'ailleurs je ne me souvenais de rien.

Quand l'infirmière entra dans la chambre et qu'elle appela mon voisin par son prénom, il se mit à paniquer, il ne se souvenait plus de rien non plus.

Je voulus me lever mais je tombais et l'infirmière se précipita sur moi pour me remettre dans mon lit.

-Je ne me souviens plus de rien non plus, pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Vous avez tous les deux eue un accident de voiture, vous étiez ensemble dans la voiture, quand une autre voiture vous a percuté. Vous êtes tous les deux blessé à la tête, ce qui explique votre amnésie.

-Vous voulez dire que l'on se connait? Demanda Edward a l'infirmière

-Oui et d'après vos proches, vous étiez très très proches si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Rit-elle

En comprenant son sous-entendu, je me mis à rougir.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi rougir, mademoiselle, c'est normal d'avoir un petit ami à votre âge.

-Mais….je…ne..me …..ens plus…de lui, bégaillais-je.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi non plus je ne me souviens plus de vous, me dit Edward d'une voix exquise. D'ailleurs votre prénom vous va à ravir.

-Merci! Répondis-je timidement

-Je vais chercher un médecin, pendant ce temps là refaite connaissance! Et l'infirmière sortit de la chambre.

Le silence s'installe, il était pesant. Je ne savais pas quoi dire pour engager une discussion, d'ailleurs que pouvions nous nous dire alors que nous ne nous souvenions plus de rien.

-Tu..Vous commença Edward

-Et tant donné que nous sommes supposé entre ensemble, je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer, quand dis-tu?

-Je pense que tu as raison, sourit-il, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Même un simple comment t'appelles-tu, on ne peut pas le dire.

-SI je m'appelle Belle, ris-je.

Le regard d'Edward se voila et il fit un sourire.

-Qui a-t-il, lui demandais-je.

-Ton rire, je m'en rappelle, j'ai eu un flash et je nous ai vu toutes les deux dans un clairière.

-Tu as de la chance, je n'ai pas un seul souvenir. J'étais morose, jalouse, lui commençais déjà à se souvenir.

D'un seul coup, la porte s'ouvris et une flèche entra dans la chambre et ce jeta sur Edward puis sur moi.

-Edward, Bella vous êtes enfin réveillés, je suis trop contente, on va pouvoir aller faire du shopping, car ces tenues d'hôpital sont vraiment moches, mais heureusement je suis là, je vais m'occuper de vous….

-Désolée, mais qui es-tu? Demandais-je à la jeune fille

-Quoi? Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous avez perdu la mémoire. Je suis Alice, La sœur d'Edward et probablement bientôt ta belle sœur, je sui si heureuse, si tu savais. Je suis sure que vous allez vous mariez…

-ALICE! Arrêtes, tu vas les traumatiser.

Un homme blond, entra dans la pièce, il était très beau, mais beaucoup moi qu'Edward, il devait avoir dans les cinquante ans, et à sa suite, entra une femme brune, très belle elle aussi, et d'à peu près le même âge.

-Bonjour, les enfants, comment allez-vous? Demanda la femme brune.

-Chéri, il ne se souviennent pas de qui nous sommes, lui dit le blond qui devait être son mari.

-Oh désolée mes chéris, je suis Esmée, ta mère Edward et voici ton père, Carlisle. Elle montra l'homme blond.

**POV Edward**

J'avais devant moi, mes parents et ma sœur. Mais pourtant je n'y croyais pas, ils avaient l'air gentil mais je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, quelque chose au fond de moi, me disait qu'il n'était pas mes parents.

-Bonjour, dis-je, pourriez-vous nous dire ce qui s'est passé. L'infirmière nous a dit que l'on a eu un accident et que Bella et moi étions en couple.

-Mon chéri, Toi et Bella, elle regarda dans sa direction et lui fit un sourire chaleureux, êtes très proches. Vous étiez en voiture et vous avez été percuté par un autre conducteur qui est mort sur le coup. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, vous n'avez été touché qu'à la tête, mais les médecins ont du vous plongez dans un coma artificiel pendant trois semaines pour éviter toute séquelle.

Un médecin entra dans la chambre et demanda à Esmée, Carlisle et Alice de sortir.

-Bonjour, je suis votre neurochirurgien, et d'après les examens que nous vous avons fait, vous devriez recouvrer la mémoire rapidement. Nous allons faire des examens complémentaires, mais en toute logique, vous ne devriez avoir aucune séquelle.

-Savez-vous quand nous allons retrouver la mémoire, lui demanda Bella anxieuse.

-Cela dépend des personnes, certaines recouvrent la mémoire dans la journée, d'autres au bout de quelques semaines, d'années.

Elle se mit à pleurer

-Je…je …veux…me..ra…peller …de m..a ….vie, sanglota-t-elle.

La voir pleurer me fit un choc et je nous vis tous les deux, assis sur le sol d'une cuisine, elle dans mes bras en train de pleurer tout son saoul.

Une fois le choc passé, je me précipitais à ses côtés et je l'a pris dans mes bras pour ma consoler.

Le médecin voulut me faire remonter dans mon lit, mais je lui fis un regard noir, qui le dissuada.

-Mademoiselle Swan, il y autre chose que je dois vous dire,, mais en privée.

-Vous..vous..pou..vez le..dire...ès...sommes..en.! Sanglota-t-elle. Sa phrase me fit chaud au cœur.

-Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte de trois semaines.

Cette nouvelle me choqua et je sentis Bella, qui était toujours dans mes bras se raidir.

**Voilà, je sais qu'il est court mais je n'arrive pas à écrire plus désolée.**

**Si vous lisez bien, vous devriez trouver deux indices sur le passé d'Edward.**

**Bisous**


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

_-Mademoiselle Swan, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes enceinte de trois semaines._

_Cette nouvelle me choqua et je sentis Bella, qui était toujours dans mes bras se raidir._

**POV Bella :**

Le médecin venait de dire le mot choc « enceinte », ce simple mot provoqua une diversité de sensation : j'avais chaud, froid, j'étais heureuse, triste, épanouie, affolée et pleins d'autres choses.

Une image, comme un flash-back, m'apparut et je me raidis : je me voyais allongé sur un lit, un homme au-dessus de moi en train de me violer. L'image s'arrêta au moment où il eut éjaculé en moi.

-Bella, ça va ? Réponds-moi ? Bella, me secoua Edward.

Je le regardais et me mis contre lui, en position fœtal. Que mettait-il arrivé ? Voulais-je vraiment le savoir ?

-Docteur, voulez-vous bien nous laisser ? Le médecin dut accepter puisque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrit et se refermer.

-Bella, nous sommes seul, dis-moi ce qu'il y a ? me murmura Edward en me portant jusqu'à mon lit où il nous coucha.

-J'ai eu une sorte de flash-back, Edward s'est horrible, j'ai peur, si tu savais…

- Chut, calme-toi, explique-moi, je t'écoute !

-Je peux pas, chuchotai-je tellement bas que je crus qu'il ne m'entendit pas.

-Bella, écoute-moi bien, je sais que nous avons tous les deux perdu la mémoire, que tout ce que l'on sait de notre vie d'avant c'est ce que l'on nous a dit, pour être franc avec toi, je crois que mes parents, tu te souviens de Carlisle et Esmée, ne sont pas mes parents, j'ai ce sentiment au fond de moi. J'ai déjà eu quelques souvenirs et tous étaient en rapport avec nous deux. Je sais que je ne me souviens de rien mais au fond de moi, mon corps, se souviens de toi. J'ai beau ne plus me rappeler, je sais que je t'aime, je ne saurais te l'expliquer, mais je t'aime, tout en moi le crie, mon corps, mon instinct et le peu de souvenir que j'ai. Quand je t'ai vu en me réveillant, j'ai instinctivement su que je t'aimais…

Je ne le laissais pas finir sa déclaration, car oui, je suis sûre que s'en était une et je l'embrassais. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais bien vite, il répondit à mon baiser avec ardeur et notre baiser qui était léger devin plus passionné.

Cette passion me rappela d'abord une sensation et ensuite je me souvins de notre première « nuit d'amour » dans cette clairière.

Quand nous dûmes mettre fin à ce merveilleux baiser à cause du manque d'air, j'ai décidais de lui parler, ce souvenir joint à sa tirade me prouva que je pouvais avoir confiance en cet homme, cet adonis.

-Edward, si tu savais, moi aussi je t'aime et je me souvins maintenant, grâce à ce fabuleux baiser, que nous sommes un vrai couple, je l'ai toujours su, mais quelque chose en moi, me disait de me méfier, mais je sais maintenant que je peux te faire confiance. Je vais te dire ce qui me perturbe, mais tu dois me promettre d'abord de ne pas m'interrompre avant la fin.

-Je te le promets ma belle Bella.

-Voilà, quand le médecin nous a dit que j'étais enceinte, je le vis sourire, un mélange de sentiments s'est emparé de moi et j'ai eu un flash-back où je me suis vu, dans un lit…avec..avec…un..hom…me …qui..était….en ..train…de…me…vi..…et

-Chut, tu n'es pas obligé de continuer, je vis qu'Edward essayer de retenir les larmes qui réussissaient tout de même à couler.

-Non, …il..faut que ….je te…le...Dises, je pris quelques minutes pour me ressaisir et je repris, j'ai peur que le bébé soit le résultat de cette horreur. Il faut que je sache, si cet enfant est …. J'avorterais mais s'il est le résultat de mon amour pour toi, je le garde. Je ne sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer mais…

-Je comprends ton raisonnement et si ce bébé est notre enfant, je serais ravi de devenir papa. Il fit un petit sourire, mais je sus qu'il était sincère.

-Oh, Edward !

Je vis le regard d'Edward se voilait et quand il revint à lui, il avait le sourire.

-Bella, je me rappelle, je me souviens, de tout, de tout tout.

-Comment, pourquoi maintenant, comment ça, d'un coup ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je peux te dire que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce bébé est bien le nôtre, on peut faire les tests si tu veux et je l'ai ferais moi-même.

-Mais comment tu vas faire, à moi que tu sois gynéco, je ne vois pas comment tu ferais.

Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon.

- Justement chérie, je suis gynécologue.

A ce moment-là, le médecin de tout à l'heure entra dans la pièce.

-Edward, Bella, je vois que vous avez l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure.

-Docteur, je me souviens de tout, et à partir de maintenant, c'est moi qui gère la grossesse de Bella, je suis son gynécologue et je veux mes papiers de sortie.

Le médecin regarda Edward surpris.

-Mr Cullen, je dois encore vous faire des examens pour m'assurer de votre bonne santé et après vous pourrez sortir.

Je vis Edward rechignais.

-Très bien, mais personne ne touche à Bella, je m'occupe d'elle.

Pendant l'après-midi, on nous fit passer divers examens et ils se révélèrent tous excellents.

Comme promis, personne, à par Edward ne me toucha et quand il eut fini de passer tous ses examens, il me fit le test de paternité, dont nous aurons les résultats en fin de semaine.

Edward et moi pûmes sortir de l'hôpital et nous rentrâmes chez nous, par taxi car Edward refusait d'appeler ses parents. Et quand je voulus savoir pourquoi, il me répondit simplement : ils ne sont plus ma famille, c'est toi ma famille.

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions rentrés et nous avions reçu les résultats qui confirmaient la paternité d'Edward, celui-ci s'occupait de moi comme si j'étais atteinte d'une grave maladie. Malgré tous ses efforts, je ne recouvrais toujours pas la mémoire. Il m'avait raconté tous les choses qui m'étaient arrivées depuis que nous nous connaissions, la mort de mes parents m'avaient affectée, mais pas plus que ça, car pour moi ils étaient des étrangers puisque je ne me souvenais pas d'eux.

-Edward, arrête de me couver, je ne suis pas en sucre !

-Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je veux que mes deux anges soient bien, d'ailleurs, aujourd'hui j'ai prévu de vous faire une échographie madame.

Ce simple mot m'avait rendu plus qu'heureuse, je voulais voir notre bébé.

Il nous conduisit jusqu'à son cabinet, qui était vide puisqu'il avait encore une semaine d'arrêt.

Nous entrâmes directement dans la pièce d'écho, je m'allongeais sur la table d'examen et remontais mon t-shirt.

-Attention chérie, ça risque d'être un peu froid !

Il mit un gel bleu sur mon ventre et y posa la sonde qu'il fit glisser sur mon ventre qui était toujours plat. Il regarda l'écran et pris des mesures, mais au bout de cinq minutes d'observation, il se figea.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, m'inquiétais-je.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, dit-il calmement.

Il recommença à passer la sonde sur mon ventre. Plus il faisait d'aller-retour, plus je m'inquiétais.

-Edward, je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

-Bella, écoute ! Et il m'y en route le son d'où nous pûmes entendre les battements de deux cœurs.

-Oh Edward, c'est merveilleux, tu entends comment les battements de son cœur s'harmonisent avec le mieux, c'est la plus magnifique des musiques.

-Chérie, ce que tu entends, ne sont pas les battements de ton cœur, mais ceux des bébés.

-Des bébés, tu veux dire que nous allons avoir des jumeaux ?

-Oui et de plus, de vrai jumeaux puisqu'ils sont dans la même poche.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est génial, merci, merci.

-Merci à toi, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison, heureux de notre famille. Nous montâmes directement nous coucher. Je partis dans la salle de bain, pour mettre ma chemise de nuit, mais j'eue une idée. Nous n'avions fait l'amour qu'une fois, juste avant notre accident, et nous ne l'avions plus fait depuis. Mais ce soir, j'en avais très envie. Donc au lieu de mettre ma chemise de nuit, je mis un magnifique déshabillé noir.

Quand j'entrais dans la chambre, Edward était allongé dans le lit en train de lire un livre. Mais quand il m'entendit pénétrer dans la pièce, il lâcha son bouquin et me dévora des yeux.

-Ma Bella, tu es splendide, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque qui me donna des frissons, tant l'intensité était profonde et révélé un désir incommensurable.

J'avançais jusqu'au lit, quand je vis Edward de lever. Il fit le tour du lit et vint m'enlacer en m'embrassant.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de te voir dans une si jolie tenue, il m'embrassait de plus en plus passionnément.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et le poussais sur le lit, où il tomba et je me mis à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

-Vois-tu mon chéri, j'ai décidé que ce soir serait notre grand soir ! sur cette phrase énigmatique, je lui enlevais son t-shirt.

-Que vas-tu faire de moi, princesse ?

-Un homme heureux !

-Je suis déjà un homme heureux, amour.

A ces mots, je me relevais et fis le tour du lit pour m'allonger à la place qu'Edward occupée précédemment.

-Amour, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? il avait une mine déconfite.

-Tu dis être un homme comblé, donc tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour atteindre l'extase.

-Je n'ai pas dit comblé ma puce, mais heureux. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux que tu puisses trouver sur cette terre. J'aime un femme merveilleuse qui va me donner deux magnifiques enfants, que demander de plus si ce n'est pouvoir te démontrer mon amour pour toi par le plaisir ?

Que je pouvais aimer cet homme, avec de simples mots, il pouvait me retourner le cerveau comme une crêpe.

-Ben va-s'y, qu'est-ce qui te retient de me « démontrer ton amour par le plaisir » ? je me moquai de lui et au vue de la tête qu'il faisait présentement, je vais le regretter.

-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer du fauve, dit-il sérieusement mais avec une pointe d'humour

Il me sauta dessus et m'embrassa plus passionnément que j'avais.

-Je crois que je vais me moquer du « fauve » plus souvent, rigolais-je.

Il prit ma nuisette et la déchira. Il me fit une myriade de baisés en partant de ma clavicule pour arriver à mon mont de vénus où il passa un grand coup de langue qui me fit vibrer et crier mon plaisir. La zone qu'il avait léché me bruler tant j'étais excité.

Il entra brusquement deux doigts en moi, mais j'étais tellement mouillée qu'ils glissèrent comme une lettre à la poste. Il me pompa, mais il n'allait pas assez vite à mon goût, alors je mis mes jambes sur ses épaules at ainsi, il fut obligé d'aller plus profondément en moins.

Il retira soudainement ses doigts, ce qui me provoqua une sensation de vide qui fut vite comblée par sa merveilleuse langue qui se mit à me faire un cunnilingus d'enfer. C'était tellement bon que je criais comme une perdue. Cette merveille m'emmena rapidement vers le septième ciel.

-ED….WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD !

Quand je fus redescendu de mon perchoir, Edward me pénétra d'un coup sec, mais orgasmique, j'eue instantanément un deuxième orgasme.

Ses allers retours étaient vifs comme je lui demandais, ou plutôt hurlais de le faire. Je sentis le plaisir puissant de la jouissance montait en moi et j'eue un troisième orgasme en même temps qu'Edward.

-BE…LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-EDDDDDDDDDWAAAAARD !

Il se laissa retomber en veillant à ne pas faire reposer le poids de son corps sur moi.

-C'était merveilleux, merci, je t'aime ! lui dis-je le souffle court.

-Merci à toi, je t'aime.

Sur ceux, nous nous endormîmes épuisés par tout ce sport (**LOL)**

Quand je me suis réveillée, le lit était vide et froid. Je sortis du lit et lis mon peignoir car il faisait froid.

En descendant, je vis qu'il y avait un déjeuner sur la table, ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses.

Je partis dans le salon à la recherche d'Edward, quand je le vis, assis dans le canapé, une photo à la main et en train de pleurer. Je m'assis à côté de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

-Chut, calme toi, je suis, nous sommes là, chut ! Et là, toute ma mémoire me revint d'un coup, comme un coup de bélier, mais pour le moment je m'en moquais, tout ce qui m'intéressais, c'était l'homme de ma vie qui pleurait dans mes bras.

-Be…lla, je…c'..est…l'anni…ver….saa….ire…de….

-L'anniversaire de qui ? le questionnais-je d'une voix douce.

-de….de…ma…so..eur …jumelle.

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre que j'espère, vous aimerez.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Merci et bisous.**

**PS : Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de noms pour la sœur d'Edward, si vous voulez me faire une proposition, j'en serais honorée.**

**Bisous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est SANS FAUTE D'ORTHOGRAPHE GRÂCE A UNE MERVEILLEUSE PERSONNE **_**TITIE MA BÊTA **_**. JE TE REMERCIE DU FOND DU CŒUR.**

**Chapitre 11**

_-Be…lla, je…c'..est…l'anni…ver….saa….ire…de…._

_-L'anniversaire de qui ? le questionnais-je d'une voix douce._

_-de….de…ma…so..eur …jumelle._

**POV BELLA :**

Edward avait une sœur jumelle ? Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- Chéri, tu n'as pas de sœur jumelle, lui dis-je le plus tendrement possible.

Je le vis sangloter encore plus fort, ses pleurs me brisaient le cœur, je l'aimais tellement que sa douleur était également mienne. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il était bizarre, je veux dire qu'il réagissait bizarrement avec les Cullen, depuis son réveil de notre accident.

Le temps passa, je ne saurais dire combien, mais les pleurs d'Edward se tarirent. Il était toujours dans mes bras, il ne bougeait plus, je crus qu'il s'était endormi, mais il passa sa main sur mon ventre qu'il caressa.

- Mes amours, je vous aime tellement, papa sera toujours là pour vous, je vous le promets. Chuchota-t-il

Ces mots me mirent les larmes aux yeux, pas des larmes de tristesse, non mais des larmes d'amour.

Il se redressa et planta son regard dans le mien.

- Bella, je t'aime et je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Et il m'embrassa d'un baiser empli d'amour et de dévotion.

- Edward, chéri, je t'aime aussi. Je n'aime pas te voir triste, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- Si je te le dis, tu entreras dans un cercle qui peut devenir dangereux. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Chéri, tu m'inquiètes, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Pourquoi parles-tu de danger ?

- Bella, il faut que tu me jures de ne jamais en parler, si on apprend que tu es au courant, il risque de nous tomber dessus et ….

- Je te le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Je mis ma main sur mon ventre.

- Ok. Il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas censé m'en rappeler... On m'a fait une sorte de lavage de cerveau pour que j'oublie, mais je pense que notre accident et la perte de mémoire qui s'en est suivie à annuler ce lavage.

- Je ne te suis pas là !

- Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre s'il te plait.

- Ok, vas-y je t'écoute.

- Bon, commençons par le début. Je m'appelais Edward Masen, fils d'Edward Sénior et Elisabeth Masen. J'avais une sœur : Carlie, nous sommes nés le 20 juin 1984 à Chicago. Mes parents étaient des témoins sous protection, ils devaient témoigner contre un haut membre de la mafia italienne : Aro Volturi. Les agents du FBI chargés de notre protection étaient Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Ma sœur et moi avons grandi dans l'insouciance jusqu'au jour de nos 11 ans. Jour où nos parents nous ont expliqué pourquoi nous n'allions pas à l'école comme les autres enfants, nous avions un précepteur, pourquoi nous changions souvent de maison, je crois qu'en onze ans, nous avons changé 15 fois, pourquoi Carlisle et Esmée vivaient avec nous, ils étaient nos parrains et marraines et plein d'autres chose qui étaient en rapport avec la protection dont nous faisions l'objet.

Ma sœur et moi étions très soudés, nous étions toujours ensemble. Elle était ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma camarade de jeu et de bêtises, mon pilier, mon ange. Je l'aimais énormément et elle me le rendait bien.

Malgré notre jeunesse, nous remarquions que nos parents étaient sous tension permanente. Un jour, j'allais avoir 12ans, Carlisle et Esmée sont entrés dans la maison en trombe, ils nous ont demandé de nous réunir dans le salon, ce que nous avons tous fait et ils nous ont annoncé qu'Aro Volturi avait mis un contrat sur nos têtes. Nous devions vite changer de maison avant que les chasseurs de primes ne nous retrouvent. Nous sommes entrés en cavale pendant 2 ans, mais le 15 août 1998, à 13h58, ma famille a été tuée.

Un chasseur de primes est entré dans la maison et a abattu mes parents, il allait s'en prendre à ma sœur et moi quand Carlisle est entré et il a tiré deux fois, la première balle l'a raté mais pas la deuxième. Quand je l'ai vu tombé au sol, un mélange d'émotions m'a assailli : la joie, le connard qui a tué mes parents est mort, l'horreur et la tristesse de savoir mes parents morts.

J'ai entendu ma sœur crier mon nom et quand j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai vu qu'elle gisait dans une mare de sang, la première balle avait raté le tueur mais pas ma sœur, mon ange.

Je me suis mis à genoux et je l'ai prise dans mes bras, elle pleurait, elle avait tellement mal. J'étais paralysé, je l'ai vu fermer les yeux et là j'ai su qu'elle était morte, comme mes parents.

Je suis entré dans une colère noire et je me suis mis à tout cassé en insultant Carlisle. Il a tué ma sœur, c'est lui le meurtrier.

Personne n'a réussi à me calmer, ils ont étaient obligés de m'injecter un calmant qui m'a assommé.

Par la suite, je suis devenu un zombie, je ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus, ne bougeais plus. J'étais détruit de l'intérieur.

Carlisle et Esmée venaient me voir tous les jours, mais je les rejetais systématiquement, comment pouvaient-ils me parler alors qu'ils n'avaient pas su protéger ma famille et pire, ils ont tué ma sœur.

Mes parents morts, il n'y avait plus aucun témoin sauf moi. Le FBI a alors fait effacer ma mémoire et ils m'ont créé un passé et je suis devenu : Edward Anthony Cullen, fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Ils ont totalement changé mon identité, je suis censé être mort avec le reste de ma famille, pour qu'Aro ne puisse pas me retrouver et nous sommes venus habiter à Forks.

Carlisle et Esmée sont désormais des agents dormants du FBI et ils sont réellement médecin et décoratrice.

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de ma famille, il y a 12 ans qu'ils sont partis.

Avec ce lavement de cerveau, j'ai vraiment cru que Carlisle et Esmée étaient mes vrais parents et Alice et Emmet mes vrais frère et sœur.

- Oh mon dieu, mon amour, je suis désolée !

- Ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas que tu pleures, je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir.

Il récolta une larme que je n'avais pas sentie couler.

- Mon chéri, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ce que tu m'as raconté est tellement horrible.

- Ce qui est le plus horrible est qu'Aro peut me retrouver à tout moment et j'ai peur pour vous.

- Ca va aller, ça fait 12 ans, je ne pense pas qu'il pense encore à toi, surtout que pour lui tu es mort.

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Edward, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr Amour, tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu te souviens avant notre accident, tu as dit que la clairière était ton lieu de repos, pourquoi ?

Je le vis me regarder avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as recouvré la mémoire, mais c'est génial… Quand est-ce que ça t'es revenue ?

- Quand je t'ai vu pleurer, lui dis-je timidement car je ne voulais pas le blesser en lui rappelant le pourquoi de ses pleurs.

- Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, je suis un surdoué et à l'école j'étais devenu le souffre-douleur de ma classe. Les autres élèves se moquaient de moi sans arrêt car je n'avais pas les même centres d'intérêts : moi ce que j'aimais c'était étudier, apprendre, faire du piano et lire.

Je n'étais pas comme eux, je n'étais pas populaire, beau, à la mode. J'étais un ado mal dans sa peau. Et la clairière était le seul endroit où je pouvais me retrouver seul en accord avec moi-même.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas eu la vie facile, j'en suis tellement désolée.

- Je revivrais absolument tout pour pouvoir te rencontrer de nouveau. Et puis toi non plus tu n'as pas eu un passé tout rose.

- Non c'est vrai, mais ton amour est la plus merveilleuse des compensations.

Nous nous embrassâmes et la journée se passa tranquillement. J'aurai voulu aller sur la tombe de la famille d'Edward mais ce ne fut pas possible car elle se trouvait de l'autre côté du continent.

Je fus surprise par mon manque de réaction vis-à-vis du retour de ma mémoire. J'étais triste pour la mort de mes parents, mais je les tenais en quelque sorte pour responsable de mon viol, car ils avaient cautionné ce mariage. Je sais que c'est idiot mais c'était ce que je ressentais.

Je vis qu'Edward était triste mais je pouvais également voir l'amour dans ses yeux.

Après avoir passé quelques jours supplémentaires en observation, nous avons quitté l'hôpital soulagés de pouvoir entamer notre nouvelle vie de couple et de futurs parents.

Les jours passèrent et Edward retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la reprise de son travail.

En se levant, il avait un grand sourire.

- Bonjour mon amour, bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que j'ouvrais les yeux.

- Très bien et ….

Je n'eus même pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une violente nausée me prit.

Je courus jusqu'au toilette où je vomis de la bile, preuve du vide de mon estomac. Edward était derrière moi et tenait mes cheveux.

Aussi attentionné que son geste puisse être, j'étais gênée qu'il assiste à ça et il le remarqua.

- Tu n'as pas à être gêné mon cœur, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir des nausées matinales.

- Je sais mais c'est la première fois que j'en ai et je ne veux pas que tu assistes à ce genre de spectacle.

- Mais pourquoi ? Si tu es dans cet état, c'est en parti de ma faute.

- Ta faute ?

- Ben oui, si je ne t'avais pas mise enceinte, tu n'aurais pas de nausées et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion. Dit-il d'un air très sérieux.

Ce qui me fit rire et détendit l'atmosphère.

Nous descendîmes et prîmes le petit-déjeuner ensemble et ensuite il partit travailler.

**POV EDWARD :**

Avoir parlé à Bella me fit un grand bien, elle était la femme de ma vie et j'en étais sûr. Je l'aimais tellement… et en plus elle allait me donner deux magnifiques enfants en une seule fois. De vrais jumeaux, cela veut donc dire soit deux filles, soit deux garçons. J'espère que ce sera deux filles, deux petites Bella, mais deux garçons c'est bien aussi comme ça on pourra jouer au foot, au basket et faire des trucs de mecs. En fait, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'ils soient en bonne santé. Je ferais tout pour que ma petite famille soit heureuse.

Aujourd'hui, je reprends le travail, j'en suis enchanté car j'adore mon métier. J'ai choisi la chirurgie gynécologique car j'ai toujours admiré cette capacité qu'ont les femmes à procréer et le fait que je puisse les y aider, je trouve cela merveilleux de donner la vie.

En entrant dans mon cabinet, je vis mon assistante, Jessica, assise à son bureau, mais quand elle me vit, elle commença à me draguer comme à son habitude en me mettant sous le nez son décolleté vulgaire. Cette attitude me déplaisait au plus haut point, mais je ne pouvais pas la licencier sans motif et au niveau travail, elle était irréprochable.

- Bonjour Jessica, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Très bien, merci et vous ? me demanda-t-elle de cette voix nasillarde qui me faisait hérisser les poils.

- Bien merci. A quelle heure est mon premier rendez-vous ?

- Dans un quart d'heure avec Madame Parker.

- Ok.

Je rentrais dans mon bureau où je mis tous les appareils en marche. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Madame Parker arriva et ma journée commença.

Arrivée à l'heure du repas, j'avais un nombre impressionnant de consultations. J'allais appeler Bella pour lui proposer de venir manger avec moi, quand j'entendis du bruit dans la salle d'attente. Je partis voir ce qui se passait.

**POV BELLA :**

Je m'ennuie depuis le départ d'Edward, je voulais reprendre le travail mais Edward ne voulait pas que je me fatigue durant la grossesse car selon lui, j'avais une grossesse à risque, ce qui venant de lui signifie : tu restes à la maison comme ça je peux mieux te couver. Eh oui… Edward est surprotecteur avec moi. Ce que je comprends mieux depuis qu'il m'a raconté son histoire. Il nous surprotège car il a peur de nous perdre comme il a perdu ses parents et sa sœur. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas protesté et que je suis là, à la maison en train de m'ennuyer ferme.

En regardant l'heure, je vis qu'il était presque l'heure de déjeuner, je partis donc faire une surprise à Edward.

En chemin, je pris un repas chez Quick, je sais, pas très diététique, mais j'en avais très très envie.

En entrant dans le cabinet, je vis qu'il n'y avait plus personne, je partis voir la secrétaire et lui demandait si elle pouvait prévenir Edward de ma présence.

- Bonjour, je suis Bella, pourriez-vous prévenir le docteur Cullen de ma présence ?

- Bonjour, me répondit-elle de sa voix aiguë qui me fit mal aux oreilles. Je suis désolée mais le docteur Cullen ne reçoit personne durant sa pause déjeuner.

- Ben appelez-le et dites-lui que Bella est là.

- Non, je ne peux pas, repassez plus tard.

Cette fille commençait réellement à me pomper l'air. Moi qui ne suis pas d'un naturel violent, je n'avais qu'une envie lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.

- Je vous conseille de ne pas m'énerver car je ne contrôle pas mes hormones, alors appelez-moi le docteur Cullen et tout de suite.

Je m'étais presque mise à crier tellement elle me tapait sur le système.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et je vis Edward la franchir en nous regardant.

- Bella, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ta chère secrétaire refuse de t'appeler pour te dire que je suis là.

- Mais, vous m'avez dit que personne ne doit vous déranger durant votre pause- déjeuner. Lui dit sa secrétaire d'un ton qu'elle pensait surement séduisant.

-C'est exact Jessica, mais je vous ai bien stipulé que ma femme, Bella, faisait exception à la règle, non ?

Edward lui parla avec une voix sévère que je ne lui connaissais pas mais qui était très sexy.

- Si Monsieur, excusez mon erreur, elle ne se reproduira pas. S'excusa-t-elle, toujours avec ce ton séducteur.

Edward repartait vers son bureau, mais avant de le suivre, je dis à cette Jessica.

- Essayez de séduire encore une fois mon mari et je vous écrase votre nez refait, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui Madame.

Je partis rejoindre Edward dans son bureau.

- Alors comme ça tu te laisses séduire par cette pintade ? Lui demandai-je, un sourire dans la voix.

- Si je pouvais la virer, ce serait fait depuis bien longtemps. Me répondit-il las.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'elle ne t'ennuiera plus, j'ai dû lui faire un peu peur.

- Merci.

- De rien ce fut un plaisir. Et je crois que tes enfants m'y ont un peu aidé. Au fait, tu as bien dis ta femme tout à l'heure ?

- Euh oui, je te considère comme telle. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je t'aime infiniment.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri.

- Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire maintenant mais je crois que c'est le bon moment :

Je le vis prendre quelque chose dans sa poche et il se rapprocha de moi. Quand il fut devant moi, il mit un genou à terre, prit une de mes mains et dit :

- Bella, je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique, mais je t'aime de tout mon cœur, tu tiens mon cœur en otage, à la seconde où je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé, Bella veux-tu m'épouser ?

**COMME VOUS AVEZ SANS DOUTE PU LE VOIR, LA SŒUR D'EDWARD S'APPELLE CARLIE ET SA MERE ELISABETH. JE VOUS REMERCIE DE VOS SUGGESTIONS QUI M'ONT FAIT TRES PLAISIR .**

**Merci à toutes et à tous de me lire bisous**


End file.
